Full Moon
by Orika
Summary: It was that night when he helped an injured white wolf in the forest, which led him to meeting her. But what does her attraction to him will come of it? Especially when there are Black Wolves terrorizing everything they held dear. Roxas x Namine
1. The White Wolf

Full Moon

By: Orika

Summary: It was that night when he helped an injured white wolf in the forest, which led him to meeting her.

--X 0 X--

Prologue: The White Wolf

X Roxas X

When I was still a kid I used to go to Ansem the Wise's house along with the others and listen to his stories about mythical creatures. One of those that I grew fond of was about the wolves. He said that the wolves have the power to change their selves to a human form so that they could mingle with us without being noticed.

But then as I was growing I became less and less interested and to me those were nothing more but fairy tales but then I didn't know that I would have an encounter that will change of what I thought of it.

That night when I ran an errand from my dad, it was getting dark that I decided to take a shortcut home through the forest and that was where it all began.

X Normal X

Roxas was riding his skateboard carrying a bag of groceries. How he regretted taking a shortcut through the forest. He was quickening up he doesn't want to stay long in the forest. Who knows what creatures lurk in there.

Roxas didn't notice the root that was sticking out of the ground. He tripped over it, his skateboard and the grocery bag went flying in the air.

"Argh, stupid root..." Roxas cursed he wasn't feeling any better as he stayed longer.

Roxas quickly stood up and reached over the grocery bag. Then he went to pick up his skateboard but before he could, he heard a noise. Sounds like a cry of some sort; it came from behind the bushes.

Roxas tried to ignore it but then it didn't stop so he decided to look behind the bushes. When he saw the cause of the cry, his eyes widened. There was a white dog, no it wasn't everyone was afraid of going to that forest only he was brave enough and crazy as well to go in there, even the dogs wouldn't step in there, it was a wolf. A beautiful white wolf, its left leg at the front was caught in a trap and was bleeding.

Roxas knew that wolves are dangerous. Their carnivores that would kill and eat its prey but this one was injured. He couldn't just ignore that. He came out of the bushes and approached the wolf slowly.

The wolf looked at him with its sapphire eyes. That was something unusual... Wolves with blue eyes, never seen one before like that...

"Hey there..." Roxas said moving closer. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm here to help you." He said kneeling before the wolf.

The wolf just stared at him. Then it looked at the trap. Roxas tried to open the trap but it was a little difficult. He managed to open it and the wolf pulled its leg weakly before he let go of it. He then moved closer to the wolf that was licking its wound.

Roxas took out a handkerchief from his pocket and approached the wolf.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Roxas said as he slowly stretch out his hand to the wolf.

The wolf was looking at him as if examining him, if he was good to eat or not. Roxas touched the wolf's head and brushed it backwards. The wolf just closed its eyes.

"Good..." Roxas said and tried to look at its leg. "I'll just wrap this around." He said wrapping the handkerchief at the wolf's injured leg.

The wolf groaned making Roxas pull away. As if to say it was alright the wolf laid its head down. He sighed out of relief and continued until he finished.

"There you go; now that wasn't so bad was it." Roxas said rubbing the wolf's head again. "Good boy... I better go, take good care of yourself and don't run into any more traps okay." He said as he stood up and left the wolf.

Roxas got home and to his dismay he was scolded by his mother for being so late. After finished eating dinner he went straight to his room and went to bed, pushing the events that had happened that day, though he hoped that the white wolf was okay.

He tried going to sleep but he couldn't. His mind was still lingering to the white wolf. He has never seen one like it, blue sapphire eyes was it even possible? Could a wolf have that kind of eye colour? But it was so beautiful, so mesmerizing maybe that's how it gets its prey.

At that time outside of Roxas' home by a post light a girl was standing staring at his window. Her hair was like strands of gold and her sapphire eyes gave an innocent spark. She was wearing a white dress that reached above her knees and her feet were bare. She looked down at her left hand which was tied by a handkerchief on her wrist.

"Good boy..." The girl muttered. "But I'm not a boy..." She said as she stared back at the window and left immediately before anyone could see her.

But she knows she will meet him again...

--X 0 X—

Orika: How was it? Reviews please oh and I'm not gonna let Vampire Orika comment because I'm so tired so until then...


	2. The Sky Meets the Red Wolf

Full Moon

By: Orika

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...

Summary: A test of courage which led him to meet her at the right place but at the wrong time.

Chapter 1: The Sky Meets the Red Wolf

--X 0 X--

X Sora X

_I had always been afraid of wolves. It's because of the stories Ansem the Wise tells us. The sharp teeth they have ready to devour their prey. I don't know why my cousin Roxas likes them, what's to like about flesh eating beasts._

_Then again I never thought that these beasts are sometimes more humane than us. My thoughts about wolves change because of her. That night at the forest…_

X Normal X

Sora was having a sleep over at Riku's house along with the other boys, Tidus and Wakka. Riku had also invited Roxas along but his mother wouldn't let him. When they got bored they thought of having a little courage test. And the forest was a good place.

"Alright Sora you go in there and come back with the water from the pond." Tidus said handing Sora a bottle.

"Why do I have to go?" Sora whined.

"Because you're the one who drew the short straw remember man." Wakka said.

"Unless you're chicken..." Riku said smirking.

"Am not..." Sora said. "I'm going..." He said entering the forest.

"No cheating Sora, the water has to come from the pond." Tidus said as they watch him disappear from sight.

Sora walked with full alert. He kept on looking around worried that something might come out and attack him. He could see the pond from where he was, when he got there he quickly filled the bottle and was about to leave when he heard a splash of water. He turned around and his eyes widened.

There was a girl dipped in the water her hair was auburn. Sora didn't notice the clothes hanging on the tree earlier because of fear. He slowly stepped back until he stepped on a branch which alerted the girl and turned around and saw Sora.

"Ummm…" Sora said his voice cracking. "Hi there… Sorry I didn't know someone was taking a bath here." He said nervously.

The girl stared at him and screamed, ran to dry land, grabbed her clothes and hid in the trees. Sora turned away his face red from embarrassment.

"I didn't saw anything honest." Sora said.

Sora heard noises from behind the trees.

"_Man she probably thinks I'm a peeping tom."_ Sora thought.

Sora then felt something came out from the trees behind him, he thought it was the girl.

"I'm very sorry about--" Sora was cut from what he was saying when he saw what came out from the trees.

It was growling at him, a wolf. Sora was suppose to be scared from the beast that stood before him but it's appearance made his curiosity rise instead of fear. There in front of him was a red wolf with blue eyes.

"A red wolf with blue eyes…" Sora thought.

Its appearance made Sora wanna pet him, he reached for it but when the wolf barked at him it snapped him out of his thoughts. He backed away.

"Uh, nice doggy…" Sora said.

The wolf stopped for a moment then growled even louder it seems it became angrier.

"Be nice…" Sora said then sprinted off dropping the bottle on the ground.

The wolf ran after him but stopped when he disappeared in the trees. It went back to the pond and saw a bottle lying on the ground.

The bottle was filled with water coming from the pond. It was picked up by the auburn haired girl. She stared at it. She began sniffing it.

"It has his scent." The girl said. "What should I do with it? Maybe I should throw it." She said tossing it in the air.

When she was about to toss the bottle she began to think.

"_But what if he comes back for it?"_ She thought. _"Maybe I should give it back." _

"Oh well what could I lose." She said and went off following Sora's trail.

Sora made it out of the forest panting. He was exhausted.

"Woah Sora you okay?" Tidus asked.

"What happened man?" Wakka asked.

"Girl… pond… red… wolf… chasing me…" Sora said sweating.

"Sora calm down you're not making sense was that about a girl or a wolf?" Riku asked regretting that he putted up the courage test.

Sora narrated everything he saw at the pond.

"Maybe the girl got eaten by the wolf." Tidus said.

"But what's a girl doing in the forest?" Riku said. "Not to mention taking a bath in there is she committing a suicide?" He said.

"Maybe your just making an excuse since you didn't brought back the bottle." Wakka said.

Then they heard ruffling sound behind the bushes.

"What was that?" Wakka said.

They backed away from the bushes. An auburn haired girl then came out of the bushes carrying a bottle filled with water on her hand. She was wearing a pink dress her feet were bare. The four just stared at her as she dusted off her clothes.

"Is this yours?" She asked waving the bottle.

Sora just nodded. The girl threw the bottle to him and he caught it. She then turned around and was about to enter the forest again.

"Hey… Sorry about what happened." Sora said.

"Forget it…" She said waving her hand in emphasis.

"What happened to the wolf?" Sora asked.

"What wolf?" She asked.

"You know the red wolf with the blue eyes." Sora said.

"Didn't see any…" She said. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked.

"We should ask you the same thing." Riku said.

"Kairi…" A voice said.

They looked around and saw a white wolf approaching.

"It's a wolf..!" Tidus screamed.

Riku, Wakka and Tidus ran away. Sora was about to leave as well but was worried about the girl.

"What are you doing run!" Sora said.

"Huh..? And why should I…" Was all Kairi as the voice had called said. "And where have you been? What happened to your leg?" She asked looking at the white wolf.

Kairi approached the white wolf and took the paw that was tied with a handkerchief and looked at it. The wolf gave a soft cry as it pulled its paw almost like a person crying.

"Hey that's a wolf." Sora said.

"I can see that and your point?" Kairi asked.

The wolf then ran to the bushes.

"You scared her." Kairi said.

"What shouldn't we be the ones whose suppose to be scared?" Sora said.

"Not all wolves attack people." Kairi said.

"Whose he Kairi..?" A blonde haired girl said peeking from behind a tree.

"A peeping tom…" Kairi said.

"I said I was sorry." Sora said. "I didn't know you were taking a bath." He said.

Naminé was laughing as Kairi was blushing.

"Apology accepted." Kairi said. "Let's go home Naminé." She said.

Naminé nodded and went into the depths of the forest.

"And you should leave this place as well." Kairi said and left. "And don't come out when it's a full moon…" She said.

"Why..?" Sora asked.

"The black wolves, they always come out under the full moon." Kairi said. "They attack not only people but their own kind as well the bastards; there are twelve of them. Be careful and good night." She said and went off.

"Wait!" Sora said and looked at where Kairi had gone but he didn't saw her.

"She runs very fast…" Sora said.

Sora took Kairi's advice and left wondering about a lot of things, like the black wolves she spoke off because unfortunately tomorrow is gonna be a full moon.

End of Chapter 1

--X 0 X—

Orika: Alright that's the end of chapter 1. This was supposed to be a Naminé and Roxas story but oh well… The more pairings the merrier right.

Vampire Orika: That doesn't sound right.

Orika: Oh and I'm gonna change the summary…Anyways Review, review please. Until next time…


	3. Ambushed

Full Moon

By: Orika

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...

* * *

Chapter 2: Ambushed

X Roxas X

_That night under the full moon was where it all began... And that's when I saw her... I thought that her eyes were familiar but then I didn't know better._

X Normal X

Roxas was on his way to meet his friends. As he walked on the streets heading to the usual spot, he had a strange feeling that he was being followed. He stopped and turned around but no one was there.

"_I must be imagining things."_ Roxas thought.

Roxas then reached the usual spot; he went inside still feeling uneasy. He would look outside every minute.

"Hey Roxas what's the matter?" Hayner asked.

"Nothing... Nothing at all..." Roxas said.

"Looking outside every minute is not okay Roxas." Pence said.

"Yeah... What's wrong cousin?" Sora said.

"Well, I get a feeling someone's been watching me." Roxas said.

"Watching you... Who..?" Riku asked.

"Well if I knew I wouldn't kept looking outside now would I." Roxas said. "I thought I was imagining things but now..." He said.

"Maybe it's a stalker." Pence said.

"Yeah right brother and who would stalk Roxas?" Wakka said. "Seifer..." He said and they laughed.

"Yeah right very funny guys." Roxas said. "Anyways I heard that you three got into trouble last night." He said changing the subject.

"Well we wouldn't be in trouble if these three didn't run home screaming like girls." Sora said pointing at Riku, Tidus and Wakka.

Roxas, Pence and Hayner laughed.

"Screaming like girls..." Roxas said still laughing.

"What did you expect we saw a wolf?" Riku said in defence. "It scared the life out of me." He said.

"Me, too man." Wakka said.

"I'm third emotion." Tidus said.

"What about you? Don't tell me you went screaming like a girl as well." Hayner said looking at Sora.

"Of course not, but I would've had if that girl wasn't there." Sora said.

"What girl?" Pence said.

"Good thing you mentioned that." Riku said. "Sora saw a girl bathing at the pond in the forest." He said.

"Hey! Don't mention that." Sora said blushing like a tomato.

"A girl bathing in the forest..?" Hayner said.

"In the middle of the night..?" Pence said finding it strange. "That's kinda strange. I mean who in their right mind would take a bath in the forest. Unless they wanna commit suicide..." He said.

"Exactly the same thought I have." Hayner said.

"I saw something else and it's a lot weirder." Sora said. "I saw two different wolves last night one was red and the other was white, but then their eyes there were blue." He said.

"Wolves with blue eyes..?" Hayner said. "Are you sure you weren't imagining things Sora?" He said.

Then Roxas remembered the white wolf.

"Did you say a white wolf?" Roxas said.

"Yeah I did." Sora said.

"A white wolf with blue eyes..." Roxas said.

"What is it?" Tidus asked.

"Last night I saw a white wolf with blue eyes." Roxas said. "Its paw was stuck on a trap so I helped it out." He said.

"Maybe that was the same wolf we saw last night." Riku said.

"A wolf would blue eyes never heard of it." Pence said. "Let's take a picture of it; it might be a good shot, though we can't today its daylight so we'll go tonight." He said.

"You mean were going to the forest." Sora said.

"What's the matter Sora, you chicken?" Tidus said.

"That's not it, the girl... I think her name was Kairi, well she said that never to go out when it's a full moon." Sora said.

"Why?" Hayner said.

"She said something about the black wolves coming out every full moon." Sora said.

"Now that you mention it, there have been people who are found dead recently." Pence said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hayner asked.

"Well I did a little research about it." Pence said. "And since my dad was part of the case I saw some photos of the victims." He said.

"And you found something brother?" Wakka said.

"Most likely, from the looks of the pictures it seems they were attack by some kind of weapons and then there were bite marks and scratches most likely done by an animal." Pence said. "From what dad said the victims were found near the forest." He said.

"Well Sora went in to the forest and he came out fine." Tidus said.

"But then I told you a red wolf was chasing me." Sora said.

"Well this red wolf could be different." Pence said. "After all wolves run very fast, it could've take Sora as food." He said.

"Pence stop talking scary things like that." Sora said hugging his self. "It's now making me scared.

"Anyways I really want to check this out so maybe we could have a quick look at it tonight." Hayner said. "We'll just take a quick look and dash off okay, so whose coming?" He said raising his hand.

Everybody raised their hands and it has been decided. They made their plan on where to meet. Unknown to them the one watching Roxas has been listening and heard every word they said.

"The forest..."

Roxas looked outside and when he did he saw something ran off. He quickly went outside to see who or what it was.

"What's wrong brother?" Wakka asked.

"I thought I heard someone." Roxas said.

"I didn't hear anything Roxas maybe you should rest. You can't come with us like that." Riku said.

"Yeah sure..." Roxas said.

They went their separate ways and the one following Roxas has left without being noticed.

Night came like bliss, Roxas sneaked out of the house through the window. He went to the meeting place which was near the hole leading to the forest. He the hole was on sight and no one was there yet but then he noticed something.

Up on the wall someone was standing there. A blonde haired girl in a white dress, her sapphire eyes were staring at him. They looked at each other until she jumped of the wall to the other side. He quickly went to the hole.

When Roxas reached the hole and quickly looked around but no one was there. But he saw her jumped; he thought she was committing suicide. The wall was pretty high and if she hit the ground she's dead for sure but then there was no body.

Suddenly Roxas felt a hand at his shoulder. He yelped but then he was quickly shut by a hand.

"Quiet Roxas you'll wake the neighborhood." It was only Sora. "Don't be such a coward." He said.

"You just surprised me." Roxas said. "I saw someone up the wall and jumped." He said.

"Roxas..." Sora said.

"I wasn't imagining it." Roxas said scratching his head with both hands like he was going crazy.

"Right... Your action shows it." Sora said.

Then the others came and they went on to their mission, with Roxas and Sora still arguing.

"So where do we exactly look?" Riku asked.

"Good question we sound so sure but I guess we didn't thought about that." Hayner said.

They walked off the forest not knowing where to find the wolves. As they were walking they heard footsteps.

"What's that?" Roxas asked.

"Where is it coming from?" Tidus said.

They backed away until they caught in a net trap and was hanging in the air.

"Owww... Hey..."

The boys tried shaking lose... Until they heard ruffling noises coming from the bushes

"Well, well, well, look what we have here."

They searched for the source of the voice. In the darkness they saw a pair of eyes looking at them.

"It's the wolves..." Sora said. "They're gonna eat us alive." He said shaking the net.

"I wouldn't eat you even if you were the last meal on Earth." The voice said as the person came to light revealing who she was.

"That's the girl..." Riku said.

"Yeah and look it's the peeping tom." Kairi said.

"I said I was sorry already..." Sora said blushing.

"Sure, I was only teasing..." Kairi said. "And I thought we're gonna catch a lot of fish but then look at what we caught." She said.

"If you were gonna catch fishes then set the net to the pond." Tidus said. "Fishes swim in the water not on the ground." He said.

They heard another couple of laughs and some girls came out. There were about five of them including Kairi.

"I like him he knows how to joke around." The brunette girl with unmatched colour eyes said smiling at Tidus. She was holding a staff with her.

Tidus blushed in return.

"Get us down here please..." Pence said.

"Okay, Olette let them down." Kairi said.

The brunette haired girl with green eyes then took out a knife and cut the rope and the boys came falling down.

"Ouch..." They said in unison.

"You could've at least let us down the other way." Hayner said yelling at the girl named Olette.

"Sorry..." Olette said smiling.

Hayner blushed.

"Well you would've been in soft landing if only you listened." Kairi said. "Didn't I tell you not to come here?" She said.

"Well what are you girls doing in here anyway?" Riku asked.

"That is none of your business." Kairi said.

"Well then you have no business why we're here as well." Roxas said.

"It is our business because the full moon is high tonight." Kairi said looking at the moon.

All of them looked at it as well.

"Not to mention it's very bright." Olette said.

"Let's go back now; I don't wanna be wolves' food." Yuffie said.

"What?" Roxas said confused.

"Shhh..." Kairi said. "Someone's coming." She said.

They here running footsteps and it was getting nearer. All of them were cautious not to make a sound.

Roxas could hear the sound coming from behind him. He looked behind him and suddenly he felt something bumped him down.

"Owww..." Roxas said.

"Ouchy..."

Roxas looked at the person who was on top of him and saw a pair of sapphire eyes looking back at him.

"_It's her..."_ Roxas thought.

"Naminé where have you been..? We've been looking all over for you." Kairi said.

Naminé quickly got off him and dusted her dress.

"Kairi dragged us out here to look for you." The hyper brunette said.

"Kairi didn't ask you Selphie you came with us yourself." Olette said.

"Forget about that, I saw them and their heading this way." Naminé said panicking.

"What!" The five girls said in unison.

"Quick grab them and ran somewhere." Kairi said grabbing Sora and ran in the bushes.

Yuna grab Tidus and went to hiding, Yuffie grabbed Pence and Wakka while Selphie grabbed Riku.

"What? Who's coming?" Roxas asked panicking.

Naminé took Roxas hand and ran in the bushes. They all went separate directions, when Naminé heard footsteps she and Roxas hid in the bushes.

"What's-" Roxas said but before he could say another word Naminé covered his mouth.

Suddenly they heard ruffling noises and out came a person in black cloak.

"Be quiet if he finds us we're dead..." Naminé whispered in his ear.

Roxas nodded. They looked at the black cloaked person as he looked around.

"You can run but you can't hide." He said in a creepy voice. "You're scent is very clear and I can tell you are not alone..."

Naminé held the daggers on her hand and was ready for any assaults. She knows there's no way they can escape even if they hide. He can smell them out.

"Listen when I throw these ran as fast as you can and don't look back." Naminé said.

"What about you?" Roxas asked.

"Don't worry about me I can take care of myself." Naminé said.

Naminé then threw the daggers at the person.

"Go now!" Naminé yelled.

Roxas then ran as Naminé had told him. Not looking back but he was worried about her. That was until he was blocked by a black wolf. It was staring at him straight in the eye. It had an insignia at its body, the Roman numeral number eleven.

Roxas backed away. Suddenly out of nowhere the white wolf came out and attacked the black wolf. He watched as the two wolves bit and scratch each other.

In the end black wolf manage to throw the white wolf away from it but was wounded and ran off. As for the white wolf, its white fur has been tainted with red blood and was gravely injured.

"Hey you okay?" Roxas asked.

The wolf tried to move but was too weak then it lost consciousness. Roxas moved to its side and carried it.

"Roxas!" A male's voice called out.

"Over here Cloud!" Roxas said.

A spiky blonde man came carrying a broad sword.

"Finally I found you hurry let's get out of here." Cloud said.

"But I can't leave this one behind." Roxas said. "And there's a girl..."

"Fine..." Cloud said carrying the wolf on his shoulder and they ran out of the forest before anything else happens.

That night Sora, Roxas, Hayner, Riku, Wakka, Pence and Tidus had been scolded pretty bad. They told Cloud everything that happened but the girls that they were talking about were never found. As for the wolf it was kept in the clinic inside a cage for safety.

* * *

Orika: Okay I know that was quite lame but anyways they have the white wolf in custody now what happens?

Vampire Orika: You won't be telling anytime soon...

Orika: Well, maybe... Anyways review please...


	4. Can I Keep Her?

Full Moon

By: Orika

Italic: Thoughts

Bold: Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...

--X 0 X—

Chapter 3: Can I Keep Her?

X Roxas X

_After that night everything changed though we never noticed the changes. And as for some reason I wouldn't stop thinking about the white wolf, something about it reminds me of her... Naminé..._

X Normal X

Roxas and the others were on their way home.

"Brudda my mom grounded me for a whole week." Wakka said. "No blitzball..." He said almost crying.

"I never heard the end of it from my old man..." Tidus said groaning.

"Hey all of us have been in big trouble." Hayner said. "So don't say anything else." He said pouting.

"Hey don't you find it strange?" Roxas said.

"What is?" Sora asked.

"Cloud said he didn't find those girls we were talking about." Roxas said. "They just disappeared without a trace." He said.

"Roxas we got problem ourselves to be thinking about them." Riku said. "Or maybe your mother didn't scold you." He said.

"Actually mom was more worried than angry at me." Roxas stated.

Everyone sighed except for Roxas.

"I gotta go." Roxas said.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked.

"I'm going to Aerith's place you know. I'm gonna visit the white wolf." Roxas said.

"Oh yeah, the one Cloud brought along with you..." Sora said. "I wanna see it too." He said tagging along with Roxas.

"Well then we'll go on. See you two tomorrow." Pence said.

And they went their separate ways. Roxas and Sora headed to Aerith's small clinic. The bell sounded as the door opened.

"Hey you two what are you doing in here?" Aerith asked.

"Hey Aerith I heard the wolf was being kept in here." Sora said.

"Yeah, Cloud couldn't just let it go lose. So we kept it in cage in here but then this a clinic for people not for animals" Aerith said. "Though I think she doesn't like being in a cage very much." She said.

"She..?" Roxas wondered.

"Yes the wolf..." Aerith said.

"Oh, and here I thought this entire time it was a male." Roxas said laughing. "Can I see her, please?" He said pleading.

"Alright she's inside." Aerith said leading the boys inside.

Inside was a bed for patients, a cabinet for medicines and a lot more doctor stuffs. There was one cage kept at the corner of the room.

Roxas pitied the wolf at sight. She was kept in corner in a large cage, her head was down and her eyes were closed.

"I already treated her wounds last night. But miraculously it healed quite fast." Aerith said. "Though she would growl whenever I try to remove the handkerchief tied around the foot." She said.

"Did she eat already?" Sora asked looking at the container of food set beside the cage.

"Actually no she hasn't. I opened the cage though it was quite risky, and laid the food there but she didn't budge." Aerith said. "She wouldn't even stand up." She said.

Roxas took out a left over sandwich he had.

"Can I open the cage?" Roxas asked.

"Sure..." Aerith said. "She seems harmless." She said.

Roxas opened the cage the sound, made her ear jerked up.

"Hey there girl I have something for you." Roxas said.

The wolf suddenly opened its sapphire eyes and looked at Roxas.

Aerith and Sora's mouth slightly opened at shock.

"Come on..." Roxas said motioning his hand for her to come over.

The wolf stood up and moved its ears. She then slowly approached Roxas. The two just watched as the wolf made its way to Roxas.

"Here you go..." Roxas said stretching out his hand that has the sandwich.

"Roxas be careful she might bite you." Sora said.

"No she wouldn't..." Roxas said. _"Hopefully not..."_ He thought.

The wolf slowly reached for the sandwich and took it. She then laid it to the ground and started munching it.

"See she's harmless." Roxas said looking back at Sora and Aerith.

"Well that was unexpected." Aerith said. "I tried everything just to have her eat, but nothing worked." She said approaching Roxas.

"This wolf is very unusual. Blue eyes..." Sora said.

"You're right I've never seen anything like it." Aerith said examining the wolf.

"Didn't you notice her eyes last night?"Roxas asked.

"No she had it closed." Aerith said. "She's quite a discovery." She said.

When the wolf had finished eating it sat up.

"Woah careful..." Sora said panicking.

The wolf just sat there staring at them.

"Easy girl..." Roxas said trying to reach for the head.

Roxas hand was shaking but when his hand landed on her head's fur he then began stroking her. The wolf just closed its eyes.

"I think she likes you Roxas..." Sora said.

"Then can I keep her?" Roxas asked looking at Aerith.

"Roxas I don't think auntie is gonna agree on that." Sora said.

"Besides Roxas we don't know what that wolf can do if we let it lose." Aerith said.

"But she's harmless and she saved me, from that black wolf that tried to attack me." Roxas protested hugging the wolf.

The wolf's reaction attracted Aerith's attention.

"_Is it just me or is that wolf kind of acting like its shy or something." _Aerith thought but then she couldn't tell. It was hard to figure what an animal could actually be thinking.

"Don't worry, I'll make mom approve." Roxas said standing up.

"But then what will Cloud say?" Aerith said.

"I would say you're going too far Roxas." Cloud said appearing at the door way. "There's no way you can take care of that thing. It's too much of a risk." He said.

"She is not a thing." Roxas said. "And don't worry I'll take good care of her." He said.

"Taking care of her is not the issue. What if that wolf suddenly attacks someone?" Cloud said.

"Then I'll train her, she seems very smart." Roxas said glaring at Cloud.

"Oh man..." Sora said. "One's Roxas makes up his mind there's no way you can change it." He said.

"Now, now boys let's all calm down." Aerith said feeling the tension.

"Alright then I'll make you a deal. Come on outside and take that wolf with you, I want it tied to a leash." Cloud said and went outside.

"Here..." Aerith said giving the leash to Roxas.

Roxas then tied the leash around the wolf's neck.

"Its okay girl don't worry I'll be taking you home." Roxas said.

Roxas then walked outside the wolf following behind him. Sora and Aerith came along. They followed Cloud to Tram Common.

"Alright here's the deal." Cloud said taking some coins out of his pockets. "Seifer, scatter this around." He said giving Seifer the coins.

"Okay...I'll take this in hard to reach places." Seifer said smirking and went off.

"Alright here's the thing once Seifer comes back, if that wolf can find all five coins before sun set then I'll personally tell your mother you can keep her. If not, I'll just have to see where she could end up." Cloud said.

Seifer returned.

"All done let's see if that dog can find it." Seifer said.

"She's a wolf." Roxas said glaring at Seifer.

Roxas released the wolf from its leash.

"Alright find all those coins so I can get you home." Roxas said. "Please..." He said.

The wolf first approached Seifer.

"Hey what are you gonna do?" Seifer said.

The wolf sniffed Seifer and began to walk sniffing the ground.

"It smells for a trail." Sora said.

First it got to an alley way and found a coin lying at the cargo boxes. Then it went to the Sandlot and found a coin at the blackboard. Next was above the roof of a house and at Seifer's window. Then it returned to Cloud all the coins it could find has been carried inside her mouth. It was almost sun set.

The wolf returned to where Roxas and the others were waiting.

"She's here." Roxas said.

"It found all coins." Seifer said. _"Can't be... I still have..." _He thought.

It spit all the coins.

"Ewww..." Sora said.

"There only four, it's supposed to be five." Cloud said looking at Roxas.

"Come on find the last one." Roxas said.

The wolf just stared at Seifer. Roxas then looked at Seifer who just looked at the other way.

"Seifer you're hiding the last one." Roxas said.

"Don't accuse me of something I don't know." Seifer said. "I just did what Cloud told me to do." He said.

"He's cheating Cloud." Roxas said.

"Alright Seifer pockets up..." Cloud said. Even though he doesn't want Roxas to keep the wolf, he doesn't allow unfair play either.

"Here..." Seifer said pulling his pockets out. "Its empty where is it?" He said.

"It's in his cap the cheater..." A female voice from nowhere said.

"In the cap..." Sora said. "Who said that?" He asked looking around.

The only female who was there was Aerith. Everybody else has gone home.

"Anyways the cap Seifer..." Roxas said. "Show it..." He said.

"Well..." Seifer said.

The wolf approached him its expression somewhat glaring at him.

"Okay, okay..." Seifer said removing his cap and tossing the coin on the floor. "It was a hiding place too you know." He said walking away.

"She found all coins so does that mean..." Roxas said looking at Cloud with pleading eyes.

Cloud looked at Roxas then at the wolf that wagged its tail while looking at him. He sighed in defeat.

"Alright, you can keep her... But if I hear even a single complain about that wolf doing something. Then it's off..." Cloud said.

"Yes... I'll train her I promise." Roxas said petting the wolf. "You're gonna come home with me now." He said.

"This is gonna be difficult to explain to his mother." Cloud said to Aerith.

"Don't look at me I'm not the one who promised." Aerith said.

Later that night Roxas' mother almost had a heart attack while his father was speechless after seeing him in the door way with a wolf beside him. Cloud had explained everything and Roxas also pleaded to his parents to keep her promising to do anything. In the end his parents agreed under the condition that it has to remain outside.

Roxas was in his room, he couldn't sleep knowing that the wolf was outside in the cold night.

"_Though she has fur to keep her warm..." _Roxas thought. _"Nah..."_

Roxas rose from his bed and took one blanket from his closet and went downstairs. He went outside the house and found the wolf lying on cold cement.

"Here you go just to keep you warm." Roxas said stroking her fur. "I'm already working on your name but... What name suits you?" He said and went back to his room.

Roxas was fast asleep when his window opened and someone went inside. It was Naminé wrapped with a blanket. She approached Roxas and brushed his hair carefully not to wake him up.

"Thank you..." Naminé said and notice the note book on the desk.

On his desk was a note book written with so many names Roxas could think of naming for the wolf.

"**I'm already working on your name but... What name suits you?"**

Naminé smiled and scribbled something on the paper. She then went out of the window making sure to close it and left.

The following morning when Roxas looked at the list of names, the last name written caught his attention. It says "Naminé" and it was encircled. The strange thing was it wasn't his handwriting at all.

End of Chapter 3

--X 0 X—

Orika: Wahh... Finally I have returned. Days of no internet connection wreaks, there was nothing for me to do.

Vampire Orika: Yeah right nothing to do but read your boring books.

Orika: Hey there not boring... Anyways I apologize for the lack of updating. As I have said before we didn't had internet connection for how many days and I've been busy with school activities. Sacrifices I have to make for being elected as an officer TT It's not that it wasn't fun but it kept me away from the computer for awhile.

Vampire Orika: Mortal...

Orika: Reviews please... Oh and semester will begin soon but I'll try to update if I could, thank you for your never ending support... Until next time...


	5. My Mate

Full Moon

By: Orika

Orika: I've decided on some change in the story.

Vampire Orika: And what are those, Mortal?

Orika: I've decided to separate Kairi's story. They'll still appear in the story but with minor roles only.

* * *

Chapter 4: My Mate

Roxas skateboarded in Tram Common right after school. He went to Cid's shop and bought a collar for his pet wolf and left it there for the name to be engraved.

"Hey Cid, is the collar done?" Roxas asked.

"Yup it's finished, though it's quite a weird name." Cid said. "It's more like you were naming a person." He said.

"I guess but I think it suits her just fine." Roxas said.

Cid gave Roxas a box and he went off, heading home. When he got home the wolf was there sitting outside and waiting. Not much of a choice since she was leashed. Roxas' mother didn't like much that, but he was glad at least his mother allowed him to keep her and that was enough. When she saw him, she immediately stood up and wagged her tail, in anticipation of him stroking her fur. He approached her and patted her head. She noticed the box and leaped on him.

"Oh so you knew… I've got you something." Roxas said opening the box and showing her the white colored collar. "I know you were expecting food but it's a collar. And it has your name on it." Roxas said showing the name. "Naminé… Do you like the name?" He asked knowing that it sounded strange to be asking a wolf who wouldn't be able to answer him.

Naminé tried inserting her head in the collar.

"Okay, okay… Hold still." Roxas said as he detached the chain off her neck and attached the collar around Naminé's neck. "Why don't we try walking around town huh?" He asked.

Naminé wagged her tail. Roxas laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Roxas said. He looked at the chain and was deciding whether to use it or not. He then tossed it at the side. "No need to tie you up… Come on" He said.

Naminé followed Roxas and they went exploring around town. When they reached Tram Common they suddenly heard taunting laughter. Roxas sighed and looked at Seifer and his followers.

"Hey shouldn't you be tying that animal up in a leash?" Seifer asked.

"Why did Cloud even allowed that animal to be in here?" Rai one of Seifer's followers said. "Is Twilight Town becoming a zoo? And look the thing wears a collar now." He said.

"Wild animals…" Fuu said in agreement.

"Ignore them Naminé let's go." Roxas said looking at Naminé. He noticed that her blue eyes was covered in anger or was it just him.

"I think you need to see a psychiatrist BHK. You're beginning to talk to animals, its going in your head." Seifer taunted.

"Come on…" Roxas said and began walking knowing that Naminé was following him. "Just ignore them. Their always like that, they think they are better than others especially Seifer." He said suddenly having the urge to explain.

Roxas stopped by the ice cream shop and bought two sea salt ice creams, he licked his while sticking the other to Naminé's reach.

Naminé licked the ice cream and began biting on it.

"It's very good isn't it?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas what are you doing feeding sea salt ice cream to that thing?" Hayner asked approaching from behind.

"Hayner stopped calling her a "thing" because she's not, and she has a name. It's Naminé…" Roxas said licking his ice cream.

"Naminé… Couldn't you have named her Milky or something? One sea salt ice cream please." Hayner said as he bought at the ice cream stand. "Naminé sounds more like a person's name." He said looking at Roxas as he licked his ice cream.

"I don't know… I had an entire list and I found the name at the end." Roxas said still trying to remember how the name got into the list. Maybe he wrote it when he was asleep?

Roxas stood up when Naminé finished her ice cream. He and Hayner talked while Naminé lied around bored. When night was crawling in they went their separate ways. As they were heading home Naminé suddenly stopped at her tracks her ears swaying relentlessly as if she was hearing something.

"What is it girl?" Roxas asked.

Suddenly Roxas heard a wolf's cry from a distance. He grew alert and he looked at Naminé. If she howled then it means she might be communicating with whoever the wolf is. She was looking at him with silence then heard a growl escaped her mouth. He sighed…

"If Cloud finds out your howling then he wouldn't hesitate to kick you out of town worse he would take you down." Roxas said stroking her head.

They went home. Roxas got scolded for letting Naminé walk around town without even leashing her properly. So Naminé was leashed again outside the house. She just sat there looking at Roxas' window. She saw Roxas peered out the window and waved at her. She wagged her tail then and circled around. Roxas then closed the curtains and the lights went off.

Naminé lay down on the ground curling her self in to a ball. Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching. She sniffed the air and did nothing as the person approached her.

"What a nice guy you found, leaving you out here in the cold." Kairi said looking at Naminé. She was carrying a white dress, underwear and a pair of white sandals.

Naminé shifted to her Human form and looked at Kairi. Kairi didn't even twitch when she saw Naminé naked in front of her.

One thing about Lycans is that when they shifted to Human form they have no problem of being seen nude by their packmates, but she was in a Human's area, which made things different, though she couldn't understand the big deal of it from Humans. Some would stare and others just freak out.

"Leave him alone Kairi he doesn't know anything… Yet..." Naminé said detaching the chain off her collar. She took the clothes from Kairi and putted them on

"Nice collar…" Kairi teased.

"It is nice isn't it and it's my favorite color as well." Naminé said playing along.

Kairi groaned and walked away Naminé following her to the forest heading to their packs hideout.

"Really, you're so fond of that Human and you just known him for a few days..." She said.

"I'm excited of what his reaction will be when he finds out." Naminé said smiling as she looked at the red head.

"What will you then?" Kairi asked nonchalantly. "And even if you did… You know if those **wolves** find out one of them will hunt him down. Those beasts just have it in them; they think they're the only ones who have the right to be our mates. I'll never give them myself even if it kills me." She said raising her head in defiance.

"But the question is who are you willing to give it to then?" Naminé said. "We're half-beast, half-man. Our instinct to find our mate is very much…" She said thinking for the right words. "Needed, as much as to want to make a Human as my mate I can't without having him stare or flip over and ran screaming away from me." She said imagining of Roxas' reaction if she reveals what she really is.

"Besides this Roxas is entirely human for that matter Naminé, how could you even think of making him as your mate?" Kairi said as they caught sight of the pack.

"How did you know I had decided?" Naminé asked.

"I observed how much you wag your tail by the mere sight of him." Kairi said. "And you're easy to read." She said as they entered the camp.

Everyone in the camp looked at them; as soon as they saw Naminé they approached the two and bombarded questions at Naminé, some of the wolves shifted back to their Human form.

"Are you alright?"

"Did they do anything to you?"

"We were planning to go there and save you."

"Quiet girls, Naminé appears to be fine, there's no need to bombard her with questions." A raven haired woman said as she came and looked at Naminé. She was wearing black clothes which give the distinct idea of the color of her furs when she's in wolf form.

"I'm sorry for making you worry Tifa." Naminé said.

"I can see you're safe, I was planning to lead the others to get you otherwise." Tifa said as she noticed the white collar around her neck.

Everyone did notice but didn't dare to ask her about it, not in front of Tifa.

"Come with me for a moment." Tifa said walking away Naminé following behind her.

As soon as they were gone the females started whispering to each other. They all know what Tifa was gonna say to Naminé. When they were far away from hearing shot and that was a long distance walk since wolves have good hearing aside from their nose to trail tracks.

Tifa turned around and faced Naminé. Naminé was nervous. Tifa looked at her from head to toe, and then focused her sight at the white collar around her neck.

"Is that what I think it is?" Tifa started off.

Naminé looked down and nodded and asked; "Are you gonna do anything about it?"

Tifa snorted and replied; "No, it's not business who you choose to be your mate. But I'm warning you Naminé having a Human as a mate is not very safe; especially when the pack is being hunted by the black wolves."

"Their being desperate to capture one of us and mate, can't we do something about them?" Naminé said. "Their trouble making is putting us in the same trouble with the Humans." She said.

"I suppose, but we can't really do anything about it." Tifa said. "We cannot mix ourselves with them. The Humans will hunt after us as well, not a very bright idea." She said.

"Right… But then they've only been coming out every full moon." Naminé said. "And I kind of wonder why?" She asked unsure who to ask.

"Folk tales or perhaps a condition to be met… It is believed that werewolves, lycanthrope, wolfman or whatever else they're called, are much stronger and powerful during a full moon." Tifa said. "The imbeciles their brains are much smaller than a monkey. Naminé I'm not gonna take a step to interfere on what you have decided. But please just make sure it's not gonna put the entire pack in danger." Tifa said.

"I promise I'll be careful." Naminé said smiling.

"Oh and if that Human mistreats you I'm not gonna hesitate to go straight into that town and drag you back here." Tifa said. "Even if I have to shift from wolf to Human form naked in front of them, you belong to my pack and you are my responsibility." She said winking.

Naminé just smiled and gave the Alpha female a hug. She bid farewell to the others and head back to the house, she now calls home. Kairi was muttering something against being a pet and didn't care if Naminé was just ignoring her opinion of the Human race.

"Really Naminé what did you see in that Human?" Kairi asked.

"He saved me. That's what he did…" Naminé said attaching the chain to her collar.

"Saved you? You could get yourself out of that trap anytime." Kairi said.

"But he came before I could even do anything." Naminé said. "I just stared at him and thought he was gonna kill me. But he didn't and instead he set me free." She said and shifted back to being a wolf.

Kairi took her stuff and mumbled a complaint of having to bring them back at the lair.

"How ironic a Human was the one who set the trap and it was a Human who released the prisoner." Kairi said. "Hey have been seeing that sea porcupine?"

One of Naminé's ears lowered. _"Who, are you talking about Roxas. I'm warning you Kairi he's mine."_She said sending the message telepathically.

"I'm not referring to him I meant the other one." Kairi said sitting down on the floor. "The brunette spiked one?"

"_Oh him… Sora... I did saw him because he and Roxas are cousins."_Naminé sent a teasing growl at Kairi. _"What's this? Having second thoughts of choosing a Human as a mate?"_

"I never said anything about making him my mate." Kairi said blushing. "I was just curious." She retorted back.

"_Sure I'll just think of it like that."_Naminé said.

"I'm going back before you even try on telling me anything more." Kairi said.

Naminé smiled and said mischievously; _"Now if I remember correctly Sora was also looking for a pet."_

Kairi stop dead on her tracks Naminé just caught her attention.

"Was he now?" Kairi asked turning around and looked at Naminé.

"_Yeah he is. I overheard Roxas talking to him on the phone while he was feeding me."_Naminé said, of course they have sharp hearing even the softest whispers could be heard. _"They were planning to go to the pet store tomorrow to have a look."_

Kairi bit her lower lip. "Well, what do I care? It's not like I'll be a likely candidate as a Human pet?" She said and left.

Naminé giggled and wondered what Kairi was gonna do to stop Sora from taking a pet. Then a thought came to her as she looked up at Roxas' window.

"_No one would notice."_Naminé thought and shifted to Human form.

Naminé climbed up to Roxas' window and opened it. It was a good thing Roxas never locks his window. She hopped inside his room and crept to his closet and brought out an oversize polo shirt and wore it. She then crept beside Roxas careful enough not to wake him and had him screaming to wake the entire town. She snuggled herself in his bed and sniff him inhaling his scent. She smiled and went to sleep keeping Roxas close to her.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

Orika: Well that's the end of it. Is it kinky?

Vampire Orika: ? Over exhausted Mortal.

Orika: Not really, just been too busy enjoying my vacation.

Vampire Orika: Lazy Human Mortal.

Orika: Hey you already called me a Human and then a Mortal.

Vampire Orika: Do prefer me to call you something lowly.

Orika: Forget it… Review please…


	6. The Intruder

Full Moon

By: Orika

Orika: Finally an update XD

Vampire Orika: Hush Mortal…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Chapter 5: The Intruder

Roxas woke up in the middle of the night thirsty. He got up from bed not noticing someone else was in his bed. He went down stairs and fetched a glass of water and went back to his room.

"So thirsty…" Roxas mumbled as he drank the glass and put it at his side table.

Roxas then hopped back to bed and pulled the comforter. He bumped to someone who had taken space on his bed.

"Sora will you please move you're taking so much space…" Roxas said.

The person did move and Roxas pulled the comforter to him. He was about to drowse back to sleep when he felt arms embracing him.

"_Uuugggh, Sora and his kinky dreams…"_ Roxas thought. Then realization came to him. 'Wait a minute Sora isn't sleeping over tonight and there's no way I'd let him sleep in my bed…' He thought.

Roxas sat up and grabbed the comforter. With a hard swallow he pulled the comforter and there beside him was a blonde haired girl, he didn't recognize. He screamed which alarmed the entire house not to mention the neighborhood as well.

Naminé woke up from Roxas' scream and crouched ready to attack whoever has harmed Roxas. Then she realized that Roxas screamed to find her there.

"Who the heck are you!" Roxas demanded running to the closet to fetch his struggle sword.

When he turned around the girl was gone and he noticed the window was opened. He approached it and looked outside the girl was quick on her feet. She was already gone…

"Roxas!" His father called from outside his room.

"Sweetheart open the door!" His mother called out.

Roxas quickly opened the door and his parents came in; his father carrying a baseball bat and his mother a rolling pin.

"What happened?" Roxas father demanded.

"Someone sneaked inside my room." Roxas said not mentioning that the person actually slept beside him.

"Where did he go?" His mother asked.

"Actually it was a she…" Roxas said pointing at the window.

Roxas father quickly examined outside.

"Hey did you just saw that?" Their fellow neighbor yelled holding up a flash light.

"No I didn't he was too quick." Another said.

Then his father noticed the white wolf was gone.

"Your pet is gone…" Roxas' father said.

"What!" Roxas quickly went over the window and looked outside. "No, she took her…" He said heading downstairs.

"Roxas get back here we'll have Cloud look for her." His mother said.

"No, that girl may not be alone; they could do something to her." Roxas said fearing for the worst.

Roxas went outside the house and headed to Tram Common. He had the intuition that the intruder headed there. He ran quickly hoping to catch up. He then heard rustling leaves, he stopped and slowly approached the bushes carefully not to make a sound. There was a figure there and He was certain whoever it was, was the person who had just been sleeping on his bed.

Roxas jumped on the person before it could notice him. The person gasped in surprise before kicking him off which ended up in him flying toward a tree. His sight became blurry from the impact.

"Oh, my! Roxas are you alright, I'm so sorry, you surprised me." The female said.

Roxas looked at the person and under the light of the moon he saw her clearly.

"You…" Roxas said as recognition came.

"What were you doing? You shouldn't be here." Naminé said hiding behind the bushes because she was naked. Not that she was modest, being what she is and all but Roxas would freaked if he saw her naked. "The forest is very dangerous at night."

"Oh and what were you doing in here?" Roxas countered back and noticed her state of being.

"Well…" Naminé racked her brain for any excuse. "W-well… I was asked on an errand." She finally said.

Roxas glared at Naminé trying to focus his gaze. "In the middle of the night…" He said, blushed and looked away. "And naked, I don't think so." He said.

"I got mobbed of my clothes while bathing." Naminé lied. "You should head back to town. Your parents will worry about you."

"I came looking for my pet." Roxas said trying to stand up. He shrugged his jacket off and tossed it to the Naminé.

Naminé caught the jacket and quickly put it on. It wasn't that long to cover her legs but enough to cover her bottom. She stepped out of the bush she was hiding.

"Oh… Well, I think you should just wait in town. She'll go back to you." Naminé said.

"How do you even know it was a she?" Roxas asked suspiciously and now that his sight was clear, he noticed that his jacket barely covered her entirely; he blushed again and started to turn around. Until he noticed the collar, he approached her and made a reach for it surprising her in the process. "Where'd you get this?" He asked.

"I-it's mine." Naminé said. "I had it personally made. Chokers are the thing you know." She added remembering that some people did wear things around their necks called chokers especially the females.

"It looks exactly like Naminé's collar." Roxas said looking at it carefully and noticing the name.

"What a coincidence, my name happens to be Naminé too, you know." Naminé said before he could ask.

"Really…" Roxas let the collar slipped from his hand, although there was a nagging in his head telling him that something was not right about what she said. He shook his head and cleared his mind "Anyway have you seen her? She's white with a collar just like that?"

"No, I haven't… But I'm sure she'll come back to you tomorrow." Naminé said urging him to walk back to town. "When you wake up, you'll see her there." She assured him.

"I'm worried, something could attack her here." Roxas said rubbing his chin, worry etch in his expression.

Naminé smiled knowing that he had worry for her, even though it was for her wolf form. They have reached the entrance hole to town.

"She'll be alright she can handle herself. She is a wolf you know and they are very dangerous creatures to be dealt with." Naminé said and left.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Roxas said then something clicked in his mind. "Wait, how'd you know she-" He turned around and found himself alone. "A wolf…"

Naminé was in an abandoned mansion inside the forest. Pacing back and forth, thinking on a way to get back inside the town. For one thing she picked up the scent of Cloud at the hole that leads back to town and she knows that man will never let her in the town and just tell Roxas that she never came back. She didn't truly trust most humans because of their behavior except for Roxas. He had showed kindness without thinking of the consequence, if it was an ordinary wolf it would've killed him on the spot even though he saved it. Wild animals run on instinct and self-preservation is its high priority when it knows it is in a trap state.

Naminé then thought of an idea. She howled, the forest echoing her howl everywhere. Moments later there was a response and two people came, Kairi and Tifa.

"What is it now?" Kairi asked handing her fresh new clothes. "I'm getting tired of having to bring you clothes." She said one hand on her hip.

"I think it would be better to leave clothes in spots. So that when needed we can grab it there." Tifa said rubbing her chin. "I'll have that set later, why the call?" She said looking at Naminé mimicking Kairi's posture.

"I need a way to get back inside the town." Naminé said.

"Why don't you just walk in?" Kairi said. "As a wolf…" She added knowing that people would be suspicious of Naminé's sudden appearance.

"Cloud is guarding the entrance." Naminé said. And when the two raised their brow at her she elaborated forgetting that they didn't who the human was. "He's the guard of the town."

"Your saying he's not going to let you in?" Tifa asked even bewildered. "I thought you were a pet of someone what's his name again?" She asked making hand signs.

"Roxas… and yes Cloud is not going to let me in even though I'm a pet. He thinks I'm dangerous within the walls and to the residents. He might kill me on the spot, if he sees me and discard my corpse. And then just tell Roxas that I never came back." Naminé said.

"That's quite a wild imagination you have, Naminé" Kairi said sitting at the railing of the stairs.

"You haven't seen him. He glares at me and I'm telling you if looks can kill, I would've been dead by now." Naminé said.

"This human's dislike of us is that worse?" Tifa mused. Naminé just nodded Tifa contemplated at this and rubbed her chin. "I said I wouldn't interfere but I guess helping you get back inside isn't interfering but helping… Fine, I'll distract this guard, find an opening and get inside quick."

"Thank you Tifa." Naminé said.

"Naminé remember what I said earlier. If you come to any harm…" Tifa said trailing off.

"I know… Roxas will never do that to me." Naminé said.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Kairi said smiling.

"Listen closely." Tifa said with a mischievous smile.

Cloud was watching the entry way. Looking for any sign of the wolf when suddenly there was he heard rustles among the bushes. He took out his big sword ready to strike at any opponent.

What came out of the bushes though wasn't an enemy but a woman. With long raven hair, she was out of breath. She cling support at a nearby tree.

"Help…" The woman uttered.

Cloud sheathed his sword and helped the woman. From the distance Kairi whistled.

"Nice Tifa…" Kairi said. "Tricking the guard pretending to be a damsel in distress..."

"She's pissed; I don't think I should stay clear of the pack for a few days." Naminé said.

"You said it, and that's eventually our cue." Kairi said.

Kairi neared the wall and jumped high up the wall. Naminé followed and they both landed inside without anyone noticing. They both started walking off to the direction of Roxas' house.

"Kairi, why are you coming again..?" Naminé asked.

"Somebody has got to watch over you, ya know. In case you need someone to pull you out of trouble." Kairi reasoned.

"Sure, I believe you." Naminé said smirking. "So how are you planning to get Sora to take you as a pet?"

"I'm not making him master. It will be the other way around." Kairi said. "I'll need some help."

Naminé raised a brow and asked; "What do you have in mind?"

Roxas couldn't sleep. He was lying on the futon placed by her mother. After what happened last night, his parents insisted he sleep with them for the night. He protested because he wanted to keep watch in case Naminé came back.

(A/N: I know it can be quite confusing whether Naminé it was referring was Naminé's human or wolf form. You'll just have to be sharp XD)

But his parents won't have it. So defeated that's how he spent the night, worrying for Naminé. He looked at the clock and saw that it was past six, he carefully got out of the futon and tiptoed out of the room and headed to the nearest window and looked out front. He smiled widely and rushed down stairs in a hurry.

Naminé changed back to her wolf form and waited outside the house. The urge to howl, to let Roxas know she was back was restrained at the back of her throat. Making noise would alarm the people and it was just gonna cause trouble for Roxas and after last night, she didn't want to get kicked out figuratively speaking.

The sound of locks sliding was heard by Naminé's ears, then the door burst open and Roxas came out and hugged her. He then checked her for any sign of injuries.

"Hi Naminé, how are you are you alright?" Roxas asked petting her.

Naminé barked wagging her tail.

"Come on inside. I'll fix you something to eat." Roxas said opening the door for her.

'How gentlemanly…' Naminé barked and went inside.

"I'm sure you're hungry." Roxas said as he walked to the kitchen with Naminé on his trail. He opened the fridge and looked over the contents and took out a leftover chicken and heated it in the oven.

Roxas bent down and kept on stroking Naminé while contemplating something on his head.

"That is it. There is no way I am letting you sleep outside. Somebody might just take you like last night." Roxas said. "It scared me you know."

The oven then rang and Roxas took out the chicken and began feeding Naminé bits by bits.

"Starting tonight you are sleeping on my room, whether mom or dad likes it or not." Roxas said determined. "Well, mostly likely not but who cares. So eat all up Naminé cause we're gonna need all the courage to tell them. You'll be there with me right?"

Naminé barked knowing it was her 'Of course' answer. Roxas only hoped that his parents would see his reason of having Naminé sleep at his room from now on.

* * *

Orika: Oh, Roxas if you only know how much Naminé would love to sleep on your room *snickers*. Finally an update after for so long, anyways thanks for your continuous support guys, I love hearing what you think of the story. I'm going to have my OJT, the only thing that is standing on my way for me to graduate. Anyways I'll try to update again if I can.

Vampire Orika: You and your promises, Mortal.

Orika: Oh shut up before I decide to drink… What was it they call it at Ragnarok? Aqua Bendita? Whatever that is like a Holy Water.

Vampire Orika: I dare you try, Mortal.

Orika: Oh I will, if I ever find one of those… Anyways Reviews please everything is welcome under the moon and stars. Until next time…


	7. A Shot and A Bargain

Full Moon

By: Orika

Orika: Another update! Ummm, unfortunately to say Vampire Orika, won't be joining us for this chapter poor dear has been quite silent for a while. Well, here go the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I can dream can't I...

* * *

Chapter 6: A Shot and a Bargain

Roxas had been walking gloomily, ever since he'd gotten to school. It was lunch break and he was now sitting with his friends, Hayner and Pence.

When Sora and his friends: Riku, Tidus and Wakka passed by their tables, they halted.

"Hey, Roxas I heard that someone had broke into your house." Riku said.

"I heard that too. In your room specifically as mom said." Sora said. "Was anything stolen?"

"Not really. There was nothing taken, but Naminé had almost been wolfnapped." Roxas said.

"I guess all the action is happening on your side, brudda." Wakka joked.

"It's not very funny Wakka. A friend of mom had the same incident a few weeks ago but wasn't very lucky and ended up in the hospital." Tidus said. "You're lucky you weren't harmed Roxas." He said directing to Roxas.

Then Sora and others left and sat on their own table. Sora was so loud though and could be heard in the entire cafeteria about him taking a pet.

"So, how did Naminé came back?" Pence asked.

"She got back on her own. When I woke up and looked outside the window she was already there downstairs." Roxas said slumping.

"So, what's got you so depress?" Hayner asked.

"After what happened last night, I don't want her to sleep outside the house." Roxas replied but didn't continue.

"But your parents didn't like the idea of her staying indoors, is that it?" Pence concluded.

"Pretty much sums it up." Roxas said. "I'm still trying to convince them though. So, I called Aerith and asked her if she could give Naminé a shot. I thought, maybe it would ease mom and dad's worry a bit."

"Ohhhhh…" The two chorused.

"Good luck with that." Hayner added.

"I'm certain Naminé will let Aerith give her the shot, if I tell her and explain." Roxas said.

"Why explain?" Pence asked wondering. "You can't explain things to animals, they listen to instincts not explanations."

"I don't know Pence. From what I noticed about Naminé, it seems that she understands everything I tell her." Roxas said recalling when he was talking to Naminé about things. "I don't have to tell her anything twice, unlike a normal dog, you have to repeat the process until it gets that this motion means that. And every time I stare at her eyes, it's as if there's intelligence behind them, as if they're telling me something."

Hayner and Pence stared at Roxas

"Hey, Roxas are you feeling feverish or something?" Hayner asked.

"No, Hayner I am not ill." Roxas said groaning.

"That's quite interesting though. Can I come along?" Pence asked.

"Sure thing, Pence…" Roxas said and the bell rang signaling that lunch was over.

Naminé slumped just outside at the back of the house. She hates being tied but she has no choice. She knows that Roxas' parents are just looking for an excuse, any kind of an excuse just to get rid of her.

The asking of her to remain within the house didn't go as she hoped that it would. His parents had brought all kinds of animal danger on the issue. Even the harmless ones they had managed to put the wild instinct that they could attack an innocent bystander. Animals just react that way when they know there in danger.

"*Sigh* Humans they tend to exaggerate things too much." Naminé whined.

Naminé caught a whiff of Roxas' scent and sat up in anticipation. She wagged her tail when he did come out.

"Hey Naminé, how are you?" Roxas asked petting her.

"Lonely without you…" Naminé and reached for him and licked his face kissing him.

Roxas untied her leash from the railing as Pence came out carrying a video cam with him. From the red light, the cam seems to be recording.

"Hey Naminé, this is Pence he'll be coming with us today." Roxas said.

Naminé tilted her head but wagged her tail.

"Hey there…" Pence said approaching her slowly to pet her.

Naminé could smell fear in him. So, she pushed her head unto his open hand.

"There see Pence, there's nothing to be afraid off." Roxas said. "Well, let's go."

They took the path at the back of the house. Naminé didn't know where they were going, but since Roxas always walks her around town, she thinks it's just a casual walk. When they passed by the ice cream stand, Naminé halted for a while and wagged her tail, looking at the sea salt ice cream name at the menu list. Roxas stopped when the leash has stretched to its limit.

"What's wrong Naminé?" Roxas asked looking at where she was staring or he thought she was staring at.

"I want sea salt ice cream…" Naminé whined.

"What is it Roxas?" Pence asked pointing the camera at him.

"Naminé wants some sea salt ice cream." Roxas stated.

"Sea salt ice cream..? Are you serious?" Pence asked pointing the cam at Naminé.

"Yeah, she's taken a liking to it." Roxas said. "Sorry Naminé we can't have one now. Don't wanna destroy your teeth now do you?"

Naminé looked at him and wagged her tail in agreement. Then they continued on. After a few more corners she recognized the direction they were heading, Aerith's Clinic. She came to a complete halt.

Roxas tugged at the leash softly when he felt Naminé wasn't moving anymore.

"Come on Naminé…" Roxas said but Naminé made no intention to move.

"Where are we going?" Naminé barked.

Pence pointed the cam, viewing the two of them.

"We're going to Aerith's place, so that she'll have a look at you." Roxas said.

Naminé's ear twitched in suspicion. She knows there's more to that. Roxas wasn't going to have her check she knew that.

Roxas sighed knowing that there's getting anywhere now and said; "We're taking you to her to have a shot."

"A shot!" Naminé thought horridly and started pulling at the opposite direction.

"What gives?" Roxas said and pulled back, but it seems Naminé was too strong and too stubborn for him that he was inching bit by bit in her direction.

"Oh, come on Naminé, don't be such a baby." Roxas said. "It's just a shot."

"Why don't you take the shot and see how you like it." Naminé whined still pulling.

"Well, this looks interesting." Pence said recording the whole thing.

"Pence, will you quit that and help me out here." Roxas said struggling on Naminé's pull.

Sora and Riku were walking along the street, munching on some sea salt ice cream.

"Hey Riku, what do you think is a suitable pet for me to get?" Sora asked as he licked his sea salt ice cream.

"You mean you were serious about getting a pet?" Riku asked incredulously.

"Of course I am. What would you suggest?" Sora asked.

Riku gave him an overall look and replied; "A gold fish…"

"What?" Sora whined smacking Riku at the arm. "That's totally lame."

"Yeah, I know. But since it's you were talking about. I think even a gold fish wouldn't last that long." Riku said chuckling.

"That's not funny, Riku. I can handle taking care of a pet." Sora said puffing up his lungs.

Riku gave him an incredulous look and said; "Oh yeah, remember back in grade three when it was your turn to take care of Mr. Brown. You eventually called and cried to me, how Mr. Brown wouldn't move anymore and it was because he was dead."

"Shhhh…" Sora hissed making the silent sign. "That's supposed to be a secret to the grave."

"Lucky for you we found a hamster that looked just like him and that no one suspected we had replaced him." Riku said arms crossed over his chest, his sea salt ice cream dangling his right hand.

"That was back then." Sora said blushing as he sucked his sea salt ice cream.

"Yeah, but I do wonder if you had changed at all." Riku said.

Then the two of them came across Cloud who was patrolling the area.

"Hey, Cloud don't you ever get tired of walking around town?" Sora asked.

"This is a very serious job, Sora. You shouldn't take it so lightly." Cloud said.

"Tch, always so serious…" Sora said as a couple of kids ran past them.

"Sora here is planning in owning a pet." Riku said.

Cloud stare at Sora then looked at the horizon and said; "Poor guy whoever he is."

Riku tried to contain his laughter from bursting out loud and Sora whined saying; "Cloud not you too."

Then another group of kids ran past them and this time the three had noticed and followed. They came to a large crowd somewhere at Tram Common.

"Hey what's going?" Sora asked a bystander.

"We heard that Roxas was having a struggle with his pet."

"What!" The three chorused.

Cloud made his way through the crowd followed by Sora and Riku. When they broke through they saw Roxas who seemed to be playing a game of tug-o-war with Naminé, only he was losing.

"Hey guys…" Pence said. "Came to watch?"

Aerith was also there just beside Pence.

"What's going on Pence?" Cloud asked looking at the two participants. "And what in the world is Roxas doing?"

"Roxas called me and asked if he could get Naminé a shot. I said he could so I went to talk to a vet and got the shot needed for her." Aerith explained.

"Naminé didn't know then but when Roxas said it, she started struggling and pulling back." Pence added his eyes not moving from the two.

"Smart animal if it knows what a shot means." Riku said licking his forgotten ice cream.

"Thought so too…" Pence said. "Roxas has been trying to calm her down but…"

"I've already brought the shot with me when I heard, but…" Aerith said but trailed off.

"Come on, Naminé. If we get you a shot maybe mom and dad will let you stay in the house." Roxas said.

"Maybe is the word, I am not going to risk my hide for something that is not guaranteed." Naminé whined.

"Who are you trying to convince?" Sora said.

"Not helping Sora." Roxas said.

"I'll try and hold her." Coud said and moved forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Pence said then Naminé was heard growling at Cloud. "When Aerith tried to get near her she growled at her."

"Okay, now what?" Sora asked moving just beside Roxas.

Roxas saw in his peripheral view saw the sea salt ice cream Sora was carrying.

"All right, Naminé, how about I make a bargain with you?" Roxas said.

Everyone stared at Roxas.

"What is he stupid, making a bargain with an animal." Someone from the crowd said.

Roxas gritted his teeth in annoyance. 'Stupid crowd... Nosy crowd...' He thought.

"I'll buy you sea salt ice cream after were through with your shot." Roxas said.

The crowd laughed. Sora smacked his face while the others shook their head thinking the same thing; 'Poor kid has lost it.'

But then Naminé stopped pulling and Roxas loosened a bit and the crowd was silent gaping at Naminé. Roxas tried pulling the leash gently, but Naminé wasn't budging instead she sat down indicating that she's not going anywhere.

"What the heck…" Cloud muttered and observed Naminé closely.

"You better give me a better bargain than that, Roxas." Naminé barked.

"I think she wants a higher bargain than that." Sora said.

"How would you know?" Cloud asked incredulously.

"I don't know but I think it's because of her movements and the way she just barks. It's like she's acting more human than animal." Sora said.

The others stared at Sora as if he had suddenly grown a second head.

Sora noticing the stares he turned to them and asked; "What?"

"Sora, since when did you start using your brain?" Riku asked then trying to check Sora for any fevers and added; "Or did you just caught an illness or something, that made your brain function?"

"Oh, live me alone!" Sora said swatting Riku's hand away sucking at his sea salt ice cream, clearly insulted.

Roxas ignored them and focused on Naminé. "Okay, okay… How about a sea salt ice cream without the leash…"

Cloud scowled at that and said; "Roxas, I don't think-" But he stopped midsentence when Naminé's head tilted and her eyes darted towards the side, like she was thinking. 'This is crazy…' He thought.

Roxas waited for a reaction and so did everyone else. Then Naminé's tail began wagging and she laid down, showing submission.

Roxas sighed; "It's all right now." He said fell down on his rear, his legs giving out from the struggle.

"Man, she managed to pull you this far." Pence commented looking from where they were and to where they were now.

"Shut up…" Roxas said motioning for Naminé to get close which she did with no qualms.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves a bargain." Roxas said. "Aerith, she's ready for her shot." He said looking at Aerith.

"Are you sure, maybe we should bring her to the clinic?" Aerith suggested.

"I don't think I can walk that far anymore. Naminé is one hell of a puller." Roxas said. "But she'll behave, right?" He said patting Naminé's head.

Aerith was a little reluctant but she had managed to give Naminé the shot. The people had started dispersing under Cloud's orders and seeing that the show was over.

Naminé had behaved as she promised and when Aerith stepped back, she started patting her paw at Roxas' shoulder.

Roxas laughed and said; "Right, right…" He removed the leashed hooked at her collar.

Naminé shook herself and wagged her tail playing around, jumping to and fro at Roxas. Front lowered, rear high pawing at him, indicating she wants to play.

No Naminé, after playing leash-o-war with you, I'm exhausted." Roxas said. "Let's go and get that sea salt ice cream you bargained for." He said and they went off, Pence following them behind capturing everything on the cam.

"I better take note that sea salt ice cream is a good way for a pet to listen." Sora said.

"Like that really happens." Riku said. "But I wonder what's up with Roxas' pet..? Definitely crazy…" And the two went off.

"That wolf is definitely something." Aerith said.

"You mean how very smart it is?" Cloud said not looking away from where Roxas and the Naminé had gone to.

"Well, you have to admit that she's way too smart for an animal. It's almost like she thinks like a rational being, a person not an animal at all." Aerith said.

It had Cloud thinking…

"Something is definitely not right about that animal." Cloud muttered.

* * *

Orika: Ha ha ha, poor Mr. Brown… How Sora had managed to kill a hamster will remain a mystery, I guess, naughty boys replacing poor Mr. Brown. Kind of crazy how it would seem like Naminé was talking but just take note guys, it's she either she's growling, barking or whining and not really talking. Anyways, what do you guys think? Is it good, sucks or what? I actually had finished the draft weeks ago the thing is I'm dead tired when I get home and become too lazy to type. Hopefully, it's not like that when I actually work.

Vampire Orika: If you're ever hired, Mortal.

Orika: Why you! And just when I thought you'd quiet down. Review please, while I self suffocate myself just to hurt Vampire Orika… Until then…


	8. All Alone, Not

Full Moon

By: Orika

* * *

Chapter 7: All Alone, Not

Cloud was waiting in the lobby for a person that might have the answers to his questions. It has been three days since the bizarre event that had happened at Tram Common and he couldn't let go of the mysteriousness of Roxas' pet, therefore, he borrowed Pence's footage of the event and intends to show it to Ansem.

As Aerith had said, the animal thinks more like a human than an animal and the fact that strange things started to happen ever since that wolf appeared bothered Cloud greatly. He would rather think it was mere coincidences, but now he just wasn't sure anymore.

"Sir Cloud," the secretary said breaking Cloud's thoughts. "Ansem the Wise will now see you."

Cloud stood up from where he was sitting and entered the study, where a man was sitting in a desk full of papers of researches.

"Ah, Cloud..." Ansem said in greeting. "Never thought you'd visit me..."

"Well, I wouldn't normally... But..." Cloud said drifting off while looking at the tape at his hand.

"I heard something happened three days ago at Tram Common." Ansem said looking at the tape. "I believe that is the reason you are here."

"I am not one to believe in fairy tells and paranormal crap... But the things that had been happening for the last few days are definitely something out of my grasp." Cloud said handing over the tape.

Ansem and Cloud watched the tape in silence. Cloud staring at the TV but not really watching since he was there himself.

After the footage ended, Ansem stood up and walked over to the bookshelves saying, "Why don't you try to give me more details about this wolf. Where did you find it? How did it came to Roxas' keeping?" He was looking for a particular book.

"It's been a few weeks when the boys went to the forest to have a test of courage. They say that some girls caught them and scolded them for coming in the forest." Cloud narrated.

"Who were the girls?" Ansem asked flipping through a page of a certain leather bound book.

"Kairi, Yuna, Naminé... I can't remember the rest." Cloud said.

"They don't live here do they?" Ansem stated rather than asking.

"No, girls with records of those names aren't registered here; I thought for one that they could be living in another town not far here." Cloud said. "But I scratched the idea since there's no way a parent or an adult would allow a child to be wandering off in the dead of night."

"Then what happened?" Ansem asked.

"Said that one of the girls spotted black wolves, they were dragged off by the girls and scattered." Cloud said. "They were each brought back to the town entrance and were left there when I found them. Roxas hasn't come back so I went looking for him and found him with the wolf that has been injured."

"How did the wolf came to his keeping?" Ansem asked.

"Roxas begged to keep the wolf. I was intending to have it sent off to the zoo, so I made a deal with Roxas. Find the coins, the wolf found them so I agreed. Then some things started happening. Someone broke at Roxas' house. There was nothing stolen but the wolf was gone and returned the morning after, then the event that happened three days ago." Cloud said finishing off.

"From what you said and from the footage you showed, I'm convinced that animal is perhaps a werewolf. Although we don't really know what they call themselves it is what we call them." Ansem said rubbing his chin. "The behaviour of this wolf is very uncommon among the beast itself. Thinking rationally is something an animal does not do rather they act on instinct. Although we do not have grounds whether my theory is true or not, I'm just saying it is a possibility. Moreover, I am certain "it" following Roxas is not a mere coincidence. Based on what I can conclude, we humans aren't the only ones who are curious of things, these beasts who think like a human gets its curiosity as well."

"If that's true, what does it want from Roxas?" Cloud asked.

"Perhaps Roxas did something that picked the interest of this creature. Who knows...?" Ansem said shrugging.

"I'm more worried about Roxas' safety." Cloud said. "What would happen if this creature lost it's so called interest on him?"

"Rest assured that wolf has passed its curiosity stage. Although I'm not certain why it remains to be on his side." Ansem said. "That is something you should find out. We don't know what it wants from him, but it certainly wants something."

"Roxas will be home alone for a couple of months. His parents are going on a business trip and they can't take him with them because of school." Cloud said.

"I say that is an opportunity granted." Ansem said.

"Why is that?" Cloud said when he could think of nothing but worry that something could go wrong.

"If they are alone this werewolf would move freely. You should leave Roxas alone for a few days and see what happens." Ansem suggested.

Roxas was standing at the train station. His parents were to go on a business trip and he would be alone for next few months.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll come home as soon as we can and we'll call everyday just to check on you." His mother said. "At least you have a bodyguard at the house." She added smiling.

"Roxas remember to lock all the doors and windows." His father said. "We wouldn't want any breaking in happening while we're gone."

"Yes dad, don't worry I can take care of myself." Roxas said. "Be careful on your trip."

Roxas' parents boarded the train because the whistle signalled the passengers that it was ready to leave the platform.

"Take care of yourself, Roxas." His mother said.

"And make sure the house is still in one piece when we return." His father joked.

"Dad! I'm not that destructive." Roxas said.

"Well, the house doesn't matter as long as you're okay." His dad added.

The train had left the station and Roxas was still looking at it, as it went further away.

'Really don't you trust me not to make any trouble?' Roxas thought as he went out of the station. 'At least I won't be alone anymore... I better hurry home.' He thought and rushed off to get home.

Naminé was sitting outside waiting for Roxas to get home eagerly...

'The Goddess Luna must be watching over me and has heard my prayers...' Naminé thought. 'Since we're alone I need to take care of Roxas and his needs. It's a good thing I've been watching his mother do chores.'

"What's so nice waiting for a human to come back?" A voice said from above Naminé.

Naminé's head turned and saw Kairi dangling from a window of the apartment by one hand while licking a sea salt ice cream on the other.

'Kairi get down from there. People will think that Roxas has not only have a wolf as a pet but a monkey as well.' Naminé barked.

"Who're you calling a monkey?" Kairi said jumping down from the window. "I'd challenge you for the insult, but it'll attract too much attention."

'What are you doing here?' Naminé barked pawing at Kairi's skirt.

"To say that I just came here to visit you would be a half lie." Kairi said crossing her arms the ice cream dangling at the side dipping on the cement floor. "We've heard about the spectacle three days ago."

"Tifa sent you..." Naminé stated.

"Somewhat, I was actually going to just visit and tease you about it, but Tifa caught up with me as I was heading here and mentioned about it." Kairi said. "Naminé, you should be more careful on how you act around these humans. You don't want to be found out now do you?"

'I wouldn't mind being found out by one person.' Naminé stated.

"Okay... I guess his an exception, but..." Kairi said drifting off licking her ice cream. "I wonder what his reaction will be when he finds out." She said curiously.

"Actually I'm too scared to find out. I don't want him to be afraid of me." Naminé whined her ears drooping down.

"For keeping you as a pet wouldn't that be scary as well?" Kairi said licking her ice cream.

'I guess... Right now, his parents are away on some trip.' Naminé barked.

"Well, looks like the Goddess Luna likes you to be alone with him." Kairi said.

'I was thinking of that too, I'll be able to take care of him.' Naminé said.

"That's the only thing you're going to do, how boring?" Kairi said with an expression of boredom.

'Hey, I wouldn't want to do anything to scare him.' Naminé whined.

"True but... when are you going to take action." Kairi said then sniffed the air. "Well, I better make myself scarce, wouldn't want to be caught dead talking to you in this form." She said leaving. "They'll think I'm crazy."

'As if you're not...' Naminé snorted. 'Crazy in love that is…' She added chuckling.

Kairi snorted but didn't bother to answer. "Good luck, don't waste this opportunity." She said licking her sea salt ice cream.

Kairi then left Naminé on the deserted street and headed to the hole when she spotted Sora who was doing some stunts with his skateboard.

'I guess I could stay for awhile...' Kairi thought and took a bite the ice cream.

Roxas was cooking in the kitchen and Naminé was watching him.

"Don't worry Naminé I maybe just a teenager but I can consider calling myself a chef." Roxas said.

'Does that mean this isn't his first time he was left alone?' Naminé thought.

Naminé approached Roxas and started pawing at him. Roxas paused at what he was doing and bended over Naminé's level.

"I'm glad I'm not gonna be alone." Roxas said scratching Naminé's head, clearly showing his gratefulness for Naminé's presence.

'I'm glad too.' Naminé barked wagging her tail.

"Alright dinner is almost ready, so go get your bowl." Roxas said.

Naminé went off, took her bowl, and brought it to the dining room. Then after Roxas finished cooking he first gave Naminé her share then made a plate for his self. They ate in silence.

Roxas was used to the silence but having Naminé with him, he didn't feel alone anymore.

After finished eating Roxas took care of the dishes and putted water on Naminé's bowl in case she gets thirsty then called for her up stairs. He then took a bath.

Naminé was listening to the sound of the shower, and then she morphed to her human form.

"Alright this will give me enough time to search for that." Naminé said and headed to Roxas' closet.

Naminé rummaged through the pile of clothes until she found a polo shirt that was long enough to reach her knees. It seemed to be for thick for winter but the design was weird.

"What the heck is this for, there's no way he could use this for winter. Even I know it doesn't get that extreme cold in here." Naminé said. "But it's perfect enough."

Naminé hid the shirt under the bed, and then morphed back to her wolf form.

Just in time that Roxas came in the room drying his hair with a towel. Naminé couldn't help but stare at the towel that was dangerously dangling on his hips.

"Oh, Naminé are looking for something to play with, there's nothing under the bed but junk I guess?" Roxas asked as he walked toward his dresser. "Come on girl it's time to sleep. I have school tomorrow." He said rummaging on a drawer for a comb.

Roxas found the comb and tossed the towel he used for his hair on the chair of his study table and began combing his hair, it was down for the moment because it was wet. He then went to his closet and began rummaging for a sleepwear.

Unbeknownst to him Naminé was watching him closely, unable to help herself to have a look.

'Roxas has a nice body structure for a human. I always thought humans were thin due to their fragile state of being... I guess I was wrong.' Naminé thought.

Roxas then closed the closet, turned around and was about to remove his towel but he saw Naminé staring. He blush a little, which he thought was weird of him.

'Maybe it's because I think she's a female... weird.' Roxas thought. "Hey Naminé... Could you turn around for awhile?"

Naminé turned around leaned down even put both of her front paws over her head. Roxas couldn't help but laughed then he dressed up and hopped onto bed.

"Naminé... since mom and dad are away you can sleep here in bed." Roxas said patting the mattress.

Even though Roxas' parents have agreed that Naminé can stay indoors, they wouldn't let her anywhere near the couches and sleep on Roxas' bed, which was why she sleeps on the floor.

'Wouldn't your parents be angry?' Naminé thought twitching her ears.

"Oh don't worry they aren't home right now." Roxas said patting the mattress.

'The way you say it, sort of bring tingles down my spine. As if were sneaking and doing something mates would do.' Naminé thought and hopped on to bed. After finding her comfortable spot, which was near Roxas' feet, she laid down.

"Good night, Naminé..." Roxas said and switched off the light.

Roxas' clock began alarming and he reached for it turning it off. He yawned stretching. He forgot that Naminé was at the foot of the bed, he kicked her by accident. Naminé whined and got out of bed.

"Whoops, sorry... Naminé I forgot..." Roxas said wiping the sleep off his eyes. He then got out of bed and Naminé's fur in apology. "Let's go down and see what I can cook for breakfast."

Roxas then left his room with Naminé following behind. He went downstairs and headed to the kitchen but halted halfway to the fridge. He took a few steps back and saw that there was breakfast on the table.

The plate contained scramble eggs, two hotdogs and two pancakes with hot chocolate on the mug. There was a note near the food that says:

_Dear Roxas,_

_While your parents aren't about I'll be the one taking care of you, eat your breakfast. Have a safe trip to school_

"What... in the... world?" Roxas said in wonder approaching the table and reading the note. "Who made this? No name." He asked to no one in particular, except for a certain wolf with him.

'I did!' Naminé barked. 'Go on and eat, I made sure its edible enough for you to eat.'

"Strange isn't Naminé. How did that person came in and made it?" Roxas said looking around for anything suspicious. "Hmmm... Probably the neighbours who've been asked by mom..." He sat and began inspecting the food. "Looks clean..." He said and took a small bite. "Delicious too... Here Naminé try it." He gave a piece of hotdog to Naminé, which she took willingly.

"Mom really can't trust me being alone." Roxas said and ate his made breakfast thinking his mom had asked the neighbour to take care of him in secret.

* * *

Orika: So what do you think of this chapter. I know it is taking me a long time to update. See I've been looking for work, so I'm quite busy doing some job hunting, hope I can find work soon. Anyways Review please anything is welcome under the moon.


	9. Bonding Moment

Full Moon

By: Orika

* * *

Chapter 8: Bonding Moment

Roxas stared at the lunch box that was in front of him. Four days ago when he got back home, the house was clean. He was also stunned to see that someone had cooked dinner. His mother's cookbook was still open when he saw it and that the pot was still hot meaning it wasn't long before it had been finished.

However, the most bizarre thing was the weird over-sized polo shirt he had received from Sora as a Christmas gift that he had just shoved off in the farthest corner of his closet thinking Sora had weird taste in choosing presents was laying at the floor next to Naminé and that the laundry room was a mess.

Then like the morning a four days ago there was breakfast and a packed lunch included. It became like routine except for the laundry, which he would find to be in a mess every now and then.

Naminé wasn't howling and didn't seem to have any signs of biting anyone meaning it was someone she knows. Therefore, he didn't think anything was off but it did seem strange to him that the person didn't tell him personally about his mother's favour. He didn't want to owe the person a favour for their troubles; he did want to thank the person himself.

"Surprising that you would actually bring a pack lunch every day now..." Hayner said as he sat down putting the tray of food in front of him.

"What's so strange about it?" Roxas asked.

"I didn't say it was strange, just that you've always bought lunch." Hayner said.

"Oh, well the caretaker mother had asked made it for me. I'll probably be bringing more lunch at school from now on until mom and dad comes back." Roxas said as he took a bite from his food.

"How strange that your mother would think of asking someone to take care of you now..." Pence said as he took his place in their table. He then added after taking a gulp at his coke. "On second thought I take that back. With strange things happening around town these days it would be obvious that your mother would ask for someone to watch over you."

"But I hate it... It makes me look like a kid." Roxas said crossing his arms over and arched both his brows together.

"But you are acting like a kid right now Roxas." Sora chirped in sitting from the table to Roxas' left.

"This from the mouth of the person who's always acting like a kid..." Roxas retorted.

"Hey, I'm not a kid." Sora said in self-defence.

"Nope, you're not a kid Sora." Riku said which made Sora smirked at Roxas. "You only have the brains of one." He chimed.

"Good one brudda." Wakka said and both he and Riku had received flying fries thrown at them from Sora.

"At least you have someone like Aerith looking after you. The babysitter my old man chooses is always old and I end up being the one looking after them." Tidus good-naturedly joked.

"I didn't say it was Aerith." Roxas said.

"It wasn't?" Hayner asked.

"I haven't seen the person actually." Roxas said. "But it would make sense if it was Aerith." He added.

"Well, maybe she was just too busy to say good morning and farewell. After all she has the clinic to look after you know." Hayner said.

"I know that but it isn't like Aerith to just go in and out without saying anything to me." Roxas said.

"Right, maybe it wasn't Aerith." Sora said as he fed himself a spoon on food. "Maybe it was one of the neighbours. Why don't you try asking around?"

"It would be sort of embarrassing you know." Roxas said but then he was thinking of doing just that.

Meanwhile back at Roxas' home. Naminé who was now her usual white dress and sandals that she had fetched yesterday at the haven, was still figuring out how to operate the washing machine. She had made a mess yesterday and left it to make dinner thinking that she could come back and just clean it. Then by the time, she was finished cooking she heard the lock then the sound of the door opening and Roxas' scent had wafted in her nose. She immediately changed back to her wolf form after turning off the stove.

"Hmmm... There has to be an instruction manual here somewhere." Naminé said poking around the laundry room. "I have never been assigned in laundry duty. I should've volunteered for it once. Don't know how to operate this."

The pack weren't completely uncivilized they had lived in cities and towns but she was more on outdoor assignments and because of those damn black wolves, they have to return to the wilderness to hide from humans.

"Aha! Found you..." Naminé exclaimed pleased with herself. "Alright, let's see how to make you work." She said reading the manual for a while; she then flipped to the next page, then the next. Her brows were arch in concentration. Then she slammed the manual at the machine. "How come you're so complicated?" She said obviously not understanding a thing it said.

Then Naminé remembered seeing one of this machine lined up inside a building. There was a sign at the glass that says Laundry Wash. There were people inside and operating the machines.

"Maybe, I could go and watch how they do it." Naminé said.

Her mind made up Naminé went out of the apartment at the back making sure no one saw her. She then walked to Tram Common, where her destination was located.

Cloud was walking by Tram Common heading towards the direction of Roxas' house. He wanted to check if anything happened. He was worried about what Ansem had told him.

'How can I simple live it alone, when someone's neck could be on the line?' Cloud thought.

Cloud passed the Laundry Wash shop and halted his steps. He turned his head and looked at the girl across the street that was looking at the patrons inside the shop. Her hair was blonde, she was wearing a white sundress and a pair of white sandals and she has a tattoo of the image of a head of a wolf encircling her left leg its head tilted up at the outer side. He turned around crossed the street and approached the girl.

"Hey there, what are you doing?" Cloud asked.

"Watching...?" The girl said without looking at him. She didn't elaborate further.

Cloud raised a brow and looked at where he thinks the girl was looking. He could see nothing but people using the shops washing machine.

"What exactly are you watching?" Cloud queried.

"You're so nosy..." She said.

Cloud's fingers twitched as he thought; 'Well, forgive me for being nosy at a girl who thinks watching people who uses a washing machine fascinating.'

"I'm watching how they use the machines. I don't know how to use the one at the house." She said.

"You don't know how to use it?" Cloud said bewildered. The girl seemed to be quite the age of Seifer and the other kids. How could she not know how to use it? 'Probably the first time having it at their house...'

"Have you tried reading the manual?" Cloud asked.

The girl's cheeks went red. Then she said; "Too complicated..."

"I see..." Cloud said understanding. "Why don't we go inside so you can watch them much better?" He had been doing it alone but the first time he also had trouble and had asked Aerith for help.

The girl turned her head and looked at Cloud. The pair of blue orbs that were her eyes had struck a familiarity to him. It's as if he had seen those eyes before.

"Really, thanks..." She said and went inside.

Cloud followed the girl inside.

"Hey Cloud, do you know the girl? She had been standing out there watching." The owner said.

"Don't worry; she was just watching how to operate the machine. She doesn't know how." Cloud explained.

"Is that so?" A patron said. "Come over here and show it's done."

The girl approached the woman and stood beside her as the woman showed her the process.

"For a moment there I thought she was your daughter." The owner laughed.

"Please do not say such impossible things." Cloud said glaring at the owner.

"Well, you can't blame me; you too had some similar features: blonde hair, blue eyes and almost the same stubborn streak. I saw that interaction outside." The owner said.

"Whatever..." Cloud said walking away from the counter and sat on the bench.

"Don't you have any classes dear?" The woman asked which reminded Cloud of what the girl was doing out the streets.

"I came just a few weeks ago and I'm just staying temporarily." The girl said.

"Oh, I see... How long are you staying?" The woman asked.

"I'm not sure..." The girl said watching the glass of the machine the clothes whirling around.

"My... Aren't you a bit too young to have a tattoo?" The woman said.

"It isn't a tattoo; it's natural." The girl said.

"Is that so..." The woman said not asking what the girl meant. "Kids these days..." She said shaking her head.

Cloud just listened and looked down at the tattoo and sat straight. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the tattoo again, was it just his imagination or has the head moved to the inner side of her leg and that it had moved up a little.

'I must be too tired than I thought.' Cloud thought rubbing his forehead.

"What a nice collar you have." The woman said looking at the collar. "Isn't it a bit larger?"

"It was a present." The girl said touching the collar with a smile on her face.

"From a boyfriend?" The woman teased.

"Hopefully more than that." The girl said rocking back and forth.

"Aren't we thinking so far ahead?" Cloud said crossing his arms. He always thought that people shouldn't rush things.

"There is nothing wrong with dreaming... It gives someone to look forward to." The girl said.

"What's the name etched in it?" The woman asked looking slowly. "Namine..."

Cloud arched his brows.

"It's pronounced Na-mi-ney..." Naminé said.

"I see..." The woman said smiling.

"So do you know how to use a washing machine now?" The owner asked.

"Yes, it was very helpful. I have to go home now; I still need to prepare dinner." Naminé said she then faced Cloud. "Thanks a lot Cloud; I always thought you were a scary person. You're actually nice."

"Cloud is always like that. Don't let his stern expression scare you; he actually has a soft spot for kids." The owner said and both women laughed.

Cloud shook his head and lead Naminé outside.

"Have to run quick... See you around." Naminé said then started to dash off.

"Hey wai-" Before Cloud could finish he was interrupted by someone.

"Oh, hey Cloud." It was Roxas and the other kids.

"I didn't know you had a daughter." Sora said. "Where've you been hiding her?"

"Why does everyone think I have a daughter. For one thing I am not yet married." Cloud said.

"Not everyone who has a child are married you know." Hayner teased.

"Shut up, Hayner..." Cloud said.

"So, who was she?" Riku asked being more sensible than to try getting a rise out of Cloud.

"She said she was temporarily living here." Cloud said thinking of just heading home which was in the opposite direction the girl had taken.

The gang looked at the girl who had just made turn and disappeared. Roxas arched his brows as the girl seemed familiar to him. Then he noticed something strange. The girl's tattoo at the right leg seemed to have moved up but then she had disappeared before he could see confirm what he saw.

"Hey wasn't that one of the girls who was at the forest." Tidus said as he had glimpse of the girl before she had disappeared.

"She was?" Cloud asked.

"Nah, brudda the girl didn't had a tattoo at the leg." Wakka said.

"In any cases I better get home." Roxas declared.

"Oh come on, Rox. You haven't been hanging out with us since you had that pet of yours." Hayner complained encircling an arm around Roxas' neck and messed with his hair.

"Oh, quit that Hayner." Roxas said freeing his self from Hayner. "Fine, I'll hang out but not for long."

They then went off to the ice cream stand and left Cloud alone.

"How can things get anymore stranger?" Cloud said and decided to just go home and rest for a bit.

As the gang were eating sea salt ice cream, making jokes at anything they could think off.

"Hey, guys I'm going home." Roxas said throwing the stick at the trashcan. As he was starting to walk away, he collided with someone.

"Oh..." The girl said as she lost her balance.

Roxas had managed to save her from the fall by grabbing her arm and pulling her to him.

"Hey are you alright? I'm sorry, miss." Roxas apologized.

"Oh, I'm alright. Sorry, I was dozing off." A girl said smiling at Roxas. She was about their age except for Riku and Wakka, short black hair and was wearing a white tank top, a denim mini skirt and a pair of black boots that reached below her knees.

"No, I should've been looking where I was going." Roxas said.

"Can I ask for a favour? I'm sort of new here and don't know my way around." She said looking around.

Wakka quickly finished his sea salt ice cream that gave him brain freeze but he instantly recovered. "You're in luck; I'm at your service my lady." He said.

Everyone looked at Wakka bewildered. The girl giggled.

"You're funny." She said then she looked at Roxas. "I'm Xion by the way. My aunt and I just moved in."

"Oh... The name's Roxas." Roxas said then the others introduced their selves as well.

"Can we have that tour then?" Xion asked charmingly.

Some guys said sure, as they stood up, not wanting to be rude but Roxas didn't wanna go with them.

"Sorry, guys. Gotta get back home. You know Naminé's waiting for me." Roxas said.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Xion asked.

The boys ended up laughing.

"Sure, you might as well think that." Hayner teased.

"Shut up, Hayner. At least Naminé has more brains than you." Roxas said.

"Ouch, Rox I'm offended." Hayner said putting an arm in his chest feigning hurt.

"You should be because his right." Riku said patting Hayner's shoulder.

"Oh leave me alone." Hayner said trying to smack Riku in the head but missed since Riku ducked.

"I'm leaving... Nice meeting you Xion." Roxas said and left them.

"Hey, wait for me. Riku is sleeping over tonight so I gotta go prepare." Sora said and excused his self.

"I'm going with you. Just to make certain you don't do anything funny." Riku said giving Sora a noogie.

"Since when did I?" Sora asked as he and Riku walked after Roxas.

"Was there something I said?" Xion asked looking at Roxas who was walking away.

"Naminé is Roxas' pet." Pence replied.

"And she's a wolf ya know." Wakka chimed in.

"A wolf you say..." Xion said smirking as she watched Roxas' back. The others didn't notice since her back was on them.

"Anyway we'll give you a tour." Tidus said.

"Alright thanks..." Xion said beaming and they went off.

The trio was walking over the direction of Roxas' house.

"You know I could've mistaken Xion for a guy." Roxas said.

"Me too, if it weren't for the girly outfit I would've called her a dude." Sora agreed.

"Well, we don't know girls tastes you know." Riku said. "Anyways this is our separate ways Roxas, see you tomorrow."

"See you guys." Roxas bid them farewell and walked to his street.

Naminé was stirring the curry she was making. She wasn't wearing anything thinking that she could morph quickly to her wolf form without leaving any clothes behind, her wolf head tattoo visible from the side of her right hip.

She was done with the laundry but she still hasn't hanged them up, since people would notice her. She didn't actually think that Cloud would actually help her out but he was actually nice to her, she smiled at the encounter.

She turned off the stove and just in time as she heard the door open. She was about to morph when she smelled the scent and halted her movements. There was Roxas' scent but there was another scent mixed with it.

She quickly morphed to her wolf form and lowered her body ready to pounce on anyone who comes in and may have hurt Roxas.

* * *

Orika: The first time I saw Xion's picture I really thought she was a guy, until I read her profile at Wikipedia. She really does look like a guy with hair like that you know. Moreover, wearing the organization cloak had hidden her gender until I saw her boots. I didn't play Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, don't have a DS you know. Therefore, I have no idea about her attitude. Sorry if she's so OC.

Oh and if you were wondering about Naminé's tattoo, she only has one, and no I am not mistaken of where it had been on her body in the mentioned parts of the story. Naminé did mention that it wasn't a tattoo but natural, whatever that means. That tattoo is very significant to the story, you will find out what it actually is in the future chapters.

Anyways Review please. Please give me a review, a criticism, a flame, anything, under the sky. Until next time...


	10. The Origins

Full Moon

By: Orika

* * *

Chapter 9: The Origins

When Roxas reached the kitchen, he stopped dead in his tracks when he'd seen Naminé's hostile position. Her front was lower and her ears were lower back ready to pounce, but upon seeing him, she sat tilting her head and staring at him.

"What's wrong, girl? Come here..." Roxas beckoned Naminé careful about the situation.

Naminé approached him whining, she began sniffing him and whined harder.

"Do I smell?" Roxas asked sniffing his self. He didn't stink or anything, but then he didn't understand that Naminé, being a wolf could smell some things that others can't.

Naminé began pulling Roxas' clothes wanting the smell away from him. She didn't like the smell, it was one of them that was for certain and she didn't like the scent clinging to him. He was hers and no one else's.

"Alright, alright, I'll get it off now." Roxas said taking his jacket off. Then she began pulling his pants. "Naminé, you can't just strip me here." He scolded her.

Naminé just whined pulling the pants.

"Okay, okay let go." Roxas said kneeling before her then stroking her fur. "What's gotten you so..." He tried to think of the correct term. "Upset..."

'I don't like the smell...' Naminé whined and began rubbing herself to Roxas. The areas she could reach to remove the scent and replaced it with hers.

"Okay, okay..." Roxas said standing up. "Do I really stink that much. I'll go and take a bath." He said and went upstairs to his room to fetch his towel and headed to bathroom.

Naminé waited outside the bathroom door and paced back and forth. The scent really bothered her. They ate dinner after Roxas' finished his bath, then cleaned after and went to sleep.

'I know it has to be one of them. I can't be certain which one though. People like them can easily enter the Town, but I know they'll be noticed if they remain here. Cloud is very sharp; I know he'll notice it.' Naminé contemplated but it didn't bring the reassurance she wants.

The following morning Roxas was preparing to head to school as Naminé carried his packed lunch. Roxas was by the opened door and pat Naminé on the head.

"Good girl..." Roxas said and tried to take his lunch but Naminé wouldn't let go. "What's wrong girl? I'm going now." He tried to pull again.

Naminé pulled back, head outside the house, and wagged her tail. She put the lunch down and barked then carried the lunch box.

"You want to walk me to school?" Roxas asked.

Naminé wagged her tail in response. Roxas raised a brow. He went outside and closed the door of the house making sure it was lock.

"Alright come on then, but you're going home after." Roxas said. Then they head off.

Naminé kept on staring at people they passed by. She could feel the beast agitated, knowing a predator is nearby and is near her mate.

'I need to tell Tifa...' Naminé thought. 'But they could be watching me. I hope Kairi comes or anyone among them.'

They reached school Roxas then turned around, kneeled down and patted Naminé on the head.

"Alright Naminé I'm at school there's no need for you to go any further. You know animals aren't allowed within the school premises. Go home okay and stay out of trouble." Roxas said taking the lunch box then he was waking inside the premises of the school while glancing back at Naminé worried about her strange behaviour.

Naminé resisted the urge of going after Roxas. She didn't want him to go without her, but she knows its pushing the boundaries. She hates being unable to do anything, then an idea came to her mind. She quickly left the front gates.

Roxas walked to the direction of the classroom. He couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going on. Whether it was because Naminé was acting weird, he didn't know. He entered class and dumped his bag on the floor near his chair then slump his head on the table. There were only a few students who were in the classroom.

"Hey cuz what's wrong?" Sora said as he saw Roxas slumping in his table when he entered the room.

"Is it the end of the world? You're early today." Roxas said.

"Hey, I can be pretty early too you know." Sora said yawning.

"Yeah, he can be early, when someone patient enough is there to wake him all morning." Riku said from across the room.

"Aw, come on give me some credit here, Riku." Sora said pouting while he crossed his arms over his chest. "I did wake up didn't I?" He added.

"Do you know how many times I tried waking you up?" Riku asked crossing his arms.

"More than five?" Roxas said without lifting his head from the table. "I'm not gonna guess the exact number because in my personal experience... It takes more than that."

"Got that right and I think the only reason his mom is glad that I stay over is because she doesn't have to wake up Sora's lazy butt." Riku said walking over to them.

"And I thought you guys are my friends. All this sayings of yours is just hurtful." Sora said glaring at them.

"Get over it, Sora. You know we're only joking. But the waking part is no joke though." Riku said.

Sora punched the arm of a chuckling Riku. Roxas just sighed wondering if Naminé went home already.

"And what's got you so depressed. You know you're being emo, is the reason why girls don't notice you." Riku said.

"Someone talking big..." Roxas said then lifted his head and looked at the two of them. "I'm just worried about Naminé after what happened last night."

Sora and Riku looked at each other they then grabbed nearby chairs, pulled them near Roxas' table, and sat.

"Did Naminé take a bite out of anyone?" Sora asked letting his chin rest at the back of the chair.

Roxas looked at Riku then at Sora, there were quite eager about something.

"What is this? Some sort of interrogation?" Roxas said to the two of them then he looked at Riku. "And you Riku I can't believe you, of all people would take in Sora's habits of being nosy."

"Hey, I'm not being nosy just curious." Sora complained.

"Roxas, you have to admit. Naminé isn't your average wolf, pet or wild animal out there. She doesn't even act like an animal, she thinks for herself." Riku said. "She understands things like a normal person would."

"So, what are you saying?" Roxas asked but he had known that Naminé wasn't ordinary. He just kept on denying it because... Because what, because she saved his life, because there was something about her eyes that beckoned him to take her under his shelter. "Naminé is a freak and I had to kick her out of the house because she could kill me in my sleep? She'd never do something like that." But she had been meaning to attack him last night, or rather someone.

"Just tell us what she did? What are you scared of?" Sora said raking a hand over his head.

Roxas looked them and bent closer. "Promise me you two are not going to tell, Cloud. You guys know how freaky he gets about Naminé." Roxas made them swear.

The two looked at each other then back at Roxas. Riku simply nodded while Sora made the gesture of a zipper over his lips. Roxas contemplated then he nodded. The two went closely so that they wouldn't be over heard.

"Last night when I got home and went to the kitchen Naminé was ready to pounce." Roxas said.

"She what?" Sora exclaimed.

Roxas busted his head at the table while Riku slapped his head with his hand.

"Sora! Don't make me kick you." Roxas said glaring at Sora.

Sora looked around noticing that were glancing at them with curious looks.

"Sorry..." Sora said then turned back to them.

"And before you interrupt me again let me finish." Roxas said in between his teeth. "She was ready to pounce but when she saw me she calmed. It's like she thought I was a stranger, until she saw me."

"How can she tell if you're a stranger?" Sora asked.

"Through their nose of course, those of the canine kinds have strong noses and people have a scent unique of their own." Riku explained looking at Sora.

"Woah, Riku I know your smart, but I didn't think that smart. Where'd you learn that?" Sora asked.

"Discovery Channel..." Riku simply stated.

"That's lame..." Sora said.

"At least it puts something useful in my head unlike yours." Riku said smirking. "Anyways... maybe you stink." He suggested one brow raised Roxas.

"I thought of that too, but..." Roxas said remembering Naminé had been trying to get him off his clothes. "She was just too insistent to get me out of my clothes like there was something wrong with what I was wearing, and just this morning she walked me to school."

"Something wrong with that?" Sora asked.

"She has never done that before. She would just stay in the house." Roxas said.

"It sounds like she's guarding you from something." Sora said.

"Or someone..." Riku added.

"But who, she had never done that before." Roxas said. "Something is definitely going on, and I don't know what it is."

"Why not tell Cloud?" Sora said. "You know just for protection."

"I thought about that, but what if I'm just being paranoid. Cloud would think I'm crazy." Roxas said. "If you guys haven't notice, well I have."

"Noticed what?" Sora asked.

"That I have been acting like a lunatic ever since I got Naminé." Roxas said but then he knows it's just because of the strange events that's been happening around.

Riku rubbed his chin leaning on the chair. "Where's Naminé now?"

"I don't know. I just hope she went home." Roxas said. "That reminds me I have to sneak out of school during lunch break to feed her."

"If Cloud finds her roaming on the street he is definitely gonna cage her." Sora said knowing it to be true.

"I know that. I did tell her to go home." Roxas said but was doubtful if Naminé obeyed him.

"You know what I think?" Riku said.

"No..." The two chorused looking at Riku.

"If she's guarding you, Roxas, she could be anywhere around campus." Riku concluded.

"Oh man..." Roxas said burying his head in his hands, his worry skyrocketing.

Naminé had managed to find the nurses office and lucky that the window was open and no one was inside. She sniffed around and smelled no one near. She shifted to her human form and climbed inside the office. She poked around the cabinets looking for a school uniform.

Naminé knows that school infirmaries kept a stock of uniforms in case of students needing to change theirs. She found one. She began wearing the blouse and then the skirt, it was a good thing the blouse wasn't thin so her naked breast weren't visible and the skirt wasn't too short for anyone to notice that she wasn't wearing any underwear. She tied the necktie and inspected her appearance at the long mirror; she moved the collar around her neck to cover the name on it. Now no one would think anything suspicious when she walks around the campus except for...

"No shoes..." Naminé muttered looking at the reflection of her bare feet. "What am I going to do?" Then she heard the door opened.

"Oh, dear what's the matter?" A familiar voice said.

Naminé knew that voice; it was one of her least favourite people, though she was having a different opinion on Cloud for what he had done back at the washer. The voice belonged to the vet doctor, Aerith.

"Are you not feeling well my dear?" Aerith asked walking closer. Then she noticed she was barefooted. "Where are your shoes?"

'Think Naminé quick...' Naminé thought. "Ummm... Prank..." Was all she could come up with.

"And who did it?" Aerith asked laying a hand on her hip. She didn't like this sort of games the student does, even though they were harmless.

Naminé thought of names she could give and she chose one; "Seifer did..." Well, she thought he was the sort of human to do something like that and from the looks of Aerith's expression, she was right to give the name.

"Why am I not surprise." Aerith said. "Wait here and I'll get him." Then she left the office.

"Ooohhh, take your time. Don't mind me..." Naminé said then left the office when she knows Aerith wasn't around anymore.

'Where to look?' Naminé thought. She raised her head and began sniffing the air she wrinkled her nose then. "Too many scents mixed together, I couldn't get a whiff of him." She said. She saw the tattoo making itself visible by moving in her arm. "I know... You should hide, students aren't allowed to have tattoos." She said rubbing the skin where the head of the wolf was visible. It made a move to look at Naminé then hid itself inside her clothe. She then went off sniffing to find Roxas but not in an obvious way since students go out in classrooms.

Roxas was waiting for second period to start when he heard some students who walked in talking.

"Did you notice she wasn't wearing any shoes?" The girl said giggling as if finding a girl who had been obviously a victim of a prank humorous.

"Yeah, she didn't seem to be so panicked about it. She just continued on looking at the rooms." The other chimed.

Just then Seifer and his goons as Roxas called, entered the classroom laughing. Roxas hated having a class with Seifer because most of the time he just irritates the hell out of him.

"The girl was totally weird." Seifer said.

"You said it bro..." Rai said. "Though I have to admit she's kind of pretty."

Fuu smack Rai's head, her explanation of why she did it was a simple "Idiot..." statement.

"She's kind of nice too. She helped me when I tripped over." Vivi said.

"But who was she? "I've never seen her before have you?" The girl asked to her friend.

"Maybe a new transferee." The other one suggested.

Just then, Hayner and Pence came in and took a seat at tables near Roxas.

"Hey, have you heard about the new girl?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, heard of her, she's creating quite an attention by walking around campus barefooted." Hayner said. "Probably looking for her shoes, poor girl."

"I don't think anyone knows her though." Pence said. "I haven't seen her so I wouldn't know."

"That is quite impossible a beautiful girl like her." A male student said. "It's not possible for no one to know." He added obviously having seen the girl.

"Hey, what did she look like?" Roxas asked curious about the girl.

"Am I hearing some sort of infatuation." Seifer said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Get real Seifer, I haven't even seen the girl." Roxas said.

"And what makes you think she wanna know you?" Rai asked mockingly.

The male student looked between Roxas and Seifer's gang then answered Roxas' question. "She's blonde, deep blue, beautiful... She's also wearing a collar accessory."

"Dog... collar..." Fuu sneaked in.

"Dog collar?" Roxas echoed.

"I wouldn't think it was a dog collar, Fuu." Rai said. "You know how chokers like that is the rage for the ladies."

"But isn't that forbidden in school." Roxas commented. "Since it would go wrong with the school uniform and everything."

"You're right, I didn't think of that and as the President of the Discipline Committee I should set her to right." Seifer said rubbing his chin.

"Great I may have indirectly putted the girl into trouble." Roxas muttered that Hayner and Pence were the only ones who heard and they agreed to him whole-heartedly.

Just then, Aerith's head poked in through the door looking for someone.

"Hey, Miss Gainsborough is there anything I can do to help?" Seifer asked as he saw her.

"As a matter of fact you can Seifer..." Aerith said.

Seifer made his beeline over Aerith knowing that he'll be helping, but was shocked when Aerith boxed his ears.

"Ow, ow, ow, oooowwww..." Seifer yelped.

"I can't believe you, Seifer. You of all people to do something like that and being a Discipline Committee as well." Aerith said.

Everyone was shocked at what their seeing. They have never seen Aerith get angry before, but more importantly, Seifer being scolded by some unknown thing he had done. Hayner was trying not to laugh at the situation Seifer was in but failing miserably since noises was coming out of his mouth.

"Yo, miss Aerith... What did the boss do?" Rai asked.

"Answer..." Fuu simply said.

"Where are the shoes?" Aerith asked not releasing her punishing from Seifer's ears.

"What shoes? I know nothing about anyone's shoes?" Seifer said.

Aerith then stopped and let him go, confusion evident on her face. "You don't. You know nothing about the shoes of a certain student?"

"You're the culprit?" Vivi said and received a smack in the head by Fuu.

"I know nothing I swear it." Seifer said rubbing his poor red ears.

"But the girl said that you were the one who took them." Aerith said.

"Our boss' is being framed." Rai said.

"Framed..." Fuu agreed.

"Uh, Miss Aerith..." Roxas called waving his head to catch Aerith's attention. "Is this the same girl everyone is talking about?"

"Same girl? Who are you talking about?" Aerith asked.

"There were talk that a barefooted girl has been roaming around campus." Pence said.

"We've never seen her." Hayner said. "We've only heard details from the others."

"Maybe... There was only one girl whom I met who wasn't wearing any footwear. I did tell her to stay in clinic though." Aerith said confirming.

"Why don't we go look for her then? She's the only one who can clear this one up." Roxas suggested.

"Good idea... Where did you say this girl was last seen?" Aerith asked.

"Near the cafeteria..." Vivi said. "That's where we encountered her. Though I'm not sure she'll still be there."

"Shall we go then?" Hayner asked standing up.

"No you guys stay in here and attend your class." Aerith said. "I'm going to look for her." Then she left the room.

"Well, that was definitely weird." Pence said.

"What, that Seifer can get into trouble?" Hayner suggested and received a glare from Seifer himself.

"Maybe, it was another student with the name Seifer, eh boss?" Rai suggested.

"Impossible, Seifer is much known around school." Roxas said and Hayner was gaping at his praise.

"You know what you're talking about BHK." Seifer said agreeing.

"For being a pain in the ass..." Roxas added.

"What you say, BHK...?" Seifer burst out.

"You call me BHK or Blond-Haired-Kid as if your hair isn't." Roxas counter-attacked. "And might I remind you Seifer that there are actually three people here who are blond: you, me and Hayner."

"Hey, my hair is dirty blonde." Hayner said.

Roxas turned to Hayner and said; "Still in the blonde category, Hayner."

"But I still wonder what's up with this girl though. You may have offended her in some way." Pence said looking at Seifer.

"I've never ever seen her in my entire life, except for earlier near the cafeteria." Seifer said.

"I wonder where she is right now." Roxas wondered.

Naminé was taking shelter under a tree's shadow looking at students who were having their gym class at the field. She's gotten tired of walking around picking up Roxas' scent but he wasn't around and the scent mixing with the others. She grows even angrier when the scent somehow gets mix with a girl. She knows that students head to different rooms when the bell rings but it wasn't possible for a scent to fade that quickly. Either her tracking skills had gone bad or she just wasn't meant to find him.

Naminé's stomach then growled. She frowned looking at her tummy that was screaming for food.

'I didn't know that I could get this hungry looking for him' Naminé thought. 'I guess I'm using too much of my energy sniffing him out and avoiding the occupants of the campus. Should I go home and eat then? Well he locked the door and I didn't get to keep one window unlocked.' She debated.

"Now what?" Naminé wondered aloud uncertain of what to do.

The bell had rang signalling for lunch. The students quickly went out from the classrooms in a rush.

Roxas was packing his stuff, waiting for the two to finish.

"Hey do you think Aerith had managed to find that girl?" Hayner asked.

"Who knows the campus is quite large after all." Pence said. "It'll be quite difficult to find a person especially if they are moving about."

"Should we go and look too?" Roxas suggested.

"How can we do that?" Hayner asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah, Roxas, we don't even know what the girl looks like." Pence added.

"Seifer does..." Roxas said looking over his shoulder at Seifer and his gang who were near the door of the classroom talking about something. "And I bet his going to look for her as well."

"There's no way his going to let us join him." Hayner said snorting disgust at the suggestion. They were walking out of the classroom.

"Oh, well..." Roxas said. "I think I better go."

"Where are you going?" Hayner asked.

"I gotta go home, to feed Naminé. I'm sure Riku and Sora told you guys that she came with me this morning."

"Yeah, you now have an official bodyguard." Hayner said.

"Shut up..." Roxas said, jogging off towards the stairs. He was out of the building and was walking through the campus field thinking; 'How am I gonna make it pass the guard.'

Just then, he noticed someone lying down by the sturdy branch of the large tree near the field fence.

'Hey, that's dangerous.' Roxas thought and quickly went over to the tree. He reached the tree and looked at the girl. She had blonde hair but that was all he could see. "Hey, um... miss it isn't safe to stay up there."

"Hmmm..." Naminé heard the voice from her sleepy state. She thought of sleeping first then just hunt for food later. She turned her head at the boy and saw Roxas.

"You..." Roxas said recognizing the girl.

"Hi! Finally found you." Naminé said and then she jumped down from the branch. The action had caused her skirt to be blown by the wind and caused Roxas to redden.

'Is it just me or did I just really saw that.' Roxas thought looking at Naminé who was dusting her skirt. 'I guess shoes weren't the only thing she wasn't wearing.'

"You're the one causing the attention of the school aren't you?" Roxas asked.

"What trouble? I'm not causing any trouble; I'm trying not to stand out actually. But then I couldn't find any shoes to wear." Naminé said.

'That's exactly what makes you stand out though.' Roxas thought.

Suddenly Naminé's stomach growled demanding to be fed. Naminé scratched her head looking away blushing evident on her cheeks.

"Are you hungry?" Roxas asked.

"I was thinking of going home, but I just remembered it was locked and I had no way of getting inside since I have no keys." Naminé said.

"Oh, well... I have food here." Roxas said showing her the packed lunch. "There's plenty I can share." He opened his lunch box and gave a sandwich that was included in the packed lunched.

"If you insist..." Naminé said taking it and began munching on it as she sat down.

Roxas sat down as well and watched Naminé eat thinking of 'If she's a student here, then how come I've never seen her before.' He began taking some food on the lunch and eating.

"Are you a student here?" Roxas asked.

Naminé just continued to munch then said; "No... I actually just sneaked in here. It was very easy actually."

"You were the one who said Seifer was the one who took your shoes right?" Roxas asked looking at her barefoot. Her feet were dirty probably from walking around the campus.

"Well, she asked me who had taken my shoes and I thought he was the sort of person to do something like that." Naminé casually said.

Roxas chuckled and said; "You know we got shocked at what Aerith did. She boxed his ears and she was very upset. Very rare for her you know."

"They say you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Naminé said.

"I guess they did say that, but Aerith of all people." Roxas said taking a bite from his food.

"Veterinarians are quite known for being dangerous with needles." Naminé said with a shudder remembering the times she had seen Aerith with a needle when she was taken at her clinic.

"But Aerith's not a vet she's a doctor." Roxas said.

"Aren't they the same thing? They take care of the injured, don't they?" Naminé said still thinking that Humans have a weird way of thinking things.

"But a doctor is someone who takes care of people and a vet is for animals." Roxas explained.

"But if you look at it, aren't animals and people the same? They are all living things." Naminé asked. "And what of those that people don't understand?"

"What do you mean by what people don't understand?" Roxas asked looking at Naminé.

Naminé finished her food and laid down and looked at the sky thinking of a way to make Roxas understand and that wouldn't freak him out.

"Have you heard of the legends about people who turn into beasts?" Naminé asked.

"Oh you mean like werewolves?" Roxas asked scratching his head at the turn of topic and leaned on the tree for support.

"Not them. Werewolves are quite rotten. They're Humans who had done the witches wrong and had received their wrath or they do it to their selves to attain power." Naminé said. "I'm talking about the genuine ones, the ones who were born with that nature."

"What where they called...?" Roxas asked curious, he'd never heard this before.

"The Lupus..." Naminé said. "They are the beings who were born with souls that are merged with a beast wolf. One of the most dangerous predators the world has ever known."

"What are their differences with a werewolf?" Roxas asked. "They can both turn into a wolf, right."

"Do you know how werewolves came to be?" Naminé asked.

"According to Ansem the Wise, he said to become a werewolf a person must be bitten by one." Roxas said.

"Yes, that is one truth. They contain rabies... that could turn a person into a werewolf and they inject that with their canine teeth as the story goes." Naminé said. "But what about the werewolf before that...?"

"Are you asking about the origins?" Roxas said. Naminé nodded. "Well... That's something you should ask Ansem the Wise, he knows the paranormal stuff."

However, Naminé spoke as if she hadn't heard Roxas' last statement. "A ritual of revenge..." She said. "A hex that had been placed on a person..."

"Hex..." Roxas said.

"Yes... A werewolf is actually a curse placed on a person." Naminé said. "Someone to bind as an animal, to let them experience, what they go through... These hexes are casted by witches, warlocks and those who practice the arts of magic."

"How did it happen?" Roxas asked.

"The story was that there was a witch who fell in love with a man, the man loved her and cared for her or so she thought; until she learned of the plan the villagers had set upon her." Naminé said.

"They burned her right?" Roxas said knowing what of the story of how people, who were accused of witchcraft, were executed.

"Yes, but the person who had set it to begin was the man she loved. Stricken and bitter she cursed the man with her last breath." Naminé said. "At first they thought it was nothing seeing that she had no tools. They were wrong, she had done the ritual beforehand the only thing that was needed where the words to set it in motion."

"And that was what she uttered before she died." Roxas said understanding the flow of the story.

Naminé nodded then continued; "The man didn't experience anything until the night of the full moon and that's where it all started and stories came about." She said. "A werewolf's bite isn't passing rabies that alters the person. It's actually passing the hex to that person."

"Is there a way to undo the hex?" Roxas asked being drawn to what Naminé was saying.

"It isn't known how but..." Naminé paused thinking of what the pack had learned from a witch. "The lifting of the curse has something to do with the Lupus, since it had been ou— their kin their brothers the wolves that had been used as some sort of ingredient to perform the ritual." She said with disgust on the last part as she sat up and looked at the distance.

"It must've been very terrible. I mean to be used just to curse someone they know nothing off to begin with." Roxas said feeling sympathy to the dead that had been involved through sheer accident or coincidence.

"Some witches are just like that." Naminé said.

"But what were you saying about people using it as some sort of power to attain?" Roxas asked. It seemed a terrible thing to him so why would people think of it as something wonderful.

"You know of the myths of how werewolves are different in nature? How they are strong and they stay young?" Naminé asked when Roxas nodded she said; "That was all they could think of. They know the myths but they know nothing about it being a curse."

"So, what you're saying is that they didn't know they were putting a curse on themselves?" Roxas said guessing.

"That's right..." Naminé said. "They thought that they could become equal to that of the Lupus."

"What is their difference?" Roxas asked.

"The Lupus have control over their beasts preventing them from rampaging while the werewolves don't, they harm people... Whether their love ones or enemies. They don't pick their victim, that's why when they hunt in their wolf form they make certain that their separated from the pack, else they might end up fighting one another, and they can only shift during a full moon while the Lupus can shift anytime."

"How do you tell a genuine werewolf from a wolf?" Roxas asked worried that one that looked like Naminé would show up.

Naminé thought for a while. This chance was actually good for her; Roxas would know whom not to trust. She knows the item to keep him alert and the person who could make it.

"That's the difficult part since they do resemble an average wolf but, there's an item that can identify a person who's under a hex. It's not easy to make, but I can have one made for you." Naminé said. "I'm gonna go and have it made I'll come back and give it to you then." She said standing up.

"How much would it cost?" Roxas said.

"Consider it thanks for the lunch." Namine said then walked off, but stopped and turned her head and looked at Roxas. "Oh and Roxas... Could I borrow Naminé for awhile?" She said.

"Naminé? Oh you mean my wolf?" Roxas asked.

Naminé smiled she like the sound of those words coming from his lips. My wolf, he's sort of being possessive, even though he doesn't know that she and the wolf are only one.

"Yeah, she could track the items needed. Don't worry, she'll return within a few days." Naminé reassured.

"Alright, she's currently somewhere in town. She came with me this morning." Roxas couldn't understand why he had just handed Naminé over to her. He feels that, he could trust this Naminé just as she had trusted the Naminé wolf. (A/N: Confusing, no?) "Here give her these remaining foods too, she must be hungry." He added giving the rest of his lunch.

"Thanks... She'll return to you unharmed." Naminé said then walked away carrying his packed lunch.

Roxas then started to walk to his locker. 'Hmmm... Lupus, I wonder if Ansem knows anything about them?' He thought deciding to ask for Ansem's opinion.

Sora, Riku, Tidus and Wakka were eating their meal peacefully when they spotted Seifer and his gang looking vigilant.

"Uh oh, I think someone had done Seifer wrong." Tidus said noticing Seifer's grim mood.

"Who cares about him?" Wakka said. "He's just a big shot brudda, he's nothing but trouble."

"And poor trouble is going to land on that girl." Riku said looking as Seifer stalked after the blonde girl.

"Hey, doesn't that girl look familiar?" Sora asked.

The group looked at the girl.

"Isn't she one of the girls who helped us back at the forest?" Riku said.

"I didn't know she was a student in here." Tidus said.

"We gotta help her brudda, she and her friends did help us back there." Wakka said standing up and the rest of them followed.

The group and the rest of the students who were at the scene watch as Seifer confronted the girl with his lackeys behind him.

"Hey, you..." Seifer said pointing at Naminé.

Naminé turned her head and said; "Hasn't anyone told you it's rude to point?"

"You're the one who got me in a trouble I'm not even involved in." Seifer said.

"Yeah, what he said." Rai agreed.

"Accuser..." Fuu said.

"And I thought you were nice." Vivi said.

Naminé faced them and crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes not blinking, releasing an aura of dangerous predator.

"You and your goons were nothing but trouble the first time I met you." Naminé said.

The sounds of ooohhsss and comments of "Is that girl crazy" "Brave girl" were heard from the audience.

"What are you talking about? This morning was the first time we'd met you." Seifer said.

"Oh, we've met before here in your school but the circumstances were different that you wouldn't have recognized me." Naminé said. "But my business isn't with you anymore." She said and turned around again.

"Hey, you can't just waltz in here and cause some trouble without clearing it." Seifer said.

"Uh, Seifer I don't think it's a good idea for you to mess with her." Sora said.

"Listen to him." Naminé said. "His giving you a very good advice." She added.

"You know her?" Seifer said glaring at Sora.

"Not personally but we've encountered her sometime ago." Riku said, Tidus and Wakka agreed. "She's like Cloud you know, so, just back off Seifer."

Seifer suddenly made a grab at the girl's arm and pulled her but she didn't budge. Before anyone knew what was happening Seifer went flying back through his gang. There were gasp from the audience.

"I'm in a hurry and you're wasting my time." Naminé said then she leaped over the wall as if its height was nothing.

"Impossible..." Someone muttered.

The four looked at where Naminé had disappeared then at Seifer who was at the ground with his group.

"Don't say we didn't warn you." Tidus said and they went walking back to their spot.

"She's certainly not a student here." Riku said as he sat on the chair.

"If she's not, then what was she doing here?" Sora asked.

"Well, whatever business it was, she's done with it, now she's gone." Wakka said. "Probably something about the school...?"

"Who knows what's going on?" Tidus said. "It's a good thing we live a train away from here, though." The three nodded their head in agreement.

* * *

Orika: Finally done... Long chapter I've ever made about six thousand words my goodness. I totally got into this. I did some research about the paranormal stuff grouping here's what I got: Coven is what a group of witches are called while a pack are for werewolves because of their connection to the wolves. The group of vampires are quite a variety, they could be called a coven like the one in Twilight or clan in some other researches, it depends I guess. So, I won't take long now just remember to leave a Review or a criticism, anything is acceptable. Until next chapter...


	11. Depressing Thoughts

Full Moon

By: Orika

* * *

Chapter 10: Depressing Thoughts

Naminé looked around her making sure that no one noticed her. She had taken a blanket reminding herself; that she would return it later to cover herself. She then walked slowly heading towards Tram Common.

Naminé's beast howled within herself unable to keep its distress of leaving the mate behind unprotected.

"We'll return very quick..." Naminé whispered. "This task would ensure protection to mate." She explained.

The beast relaxed but not entirely, complying with Naminé's wishes. She reached the hole and looked around making sure no one was watching. Then she left through the hole.

Naminé walked through the forest treading through water in order to remove her scent and elude whoever may be following her, even though she cannot scent anyone out of the ordinary beasts she wants to be sure.

After a long circuit through the forest floors, Naminé went to the direction of the pack. She saw Kairi near the territory, smiling. She jogged all the way.

"This is a surprise." Kairi said. "I thought you'd never leave town."

"Something came up, is Tifa around?" Naminé asked sniffing the air.

Kairi groaned. "Don't tell me there's another problem, you seem to be in the habit of making trouble these days." Kairi said as she and Naminé walked towards where Tifa maybe at the area.

"I'm not the one who caused it this time." Naminé said grimly.

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"Something's happened." Namine said looking at Kairi. "And it's close to Roxas."

"Oh no..." Kairi said, as Tifa came in view and wave them over.

"Hey, kid how have you been?" Tifa asked then her face turned sourly. "I hope you're not in trouble again? Although I don't mind distracting that guard for you. He has a nice smell."

"Oh, heavens not you too Tifa." Kairi said slapping her forehead.

"What? All I said was that he smelled nice." Tifa said and looked intimidating at Kairi. "And don't put that tone on me pup, I know you've been going to that island for that boy?"

"I am not!" Kairi said flippant. "I'm just curious..."

"Isn't that where everything starts though?" A pack member said and there was laughter within the camp.

"Alright that's enough, did your owner toss you out?" Tifa asked jokingly.

Naminé had been quiet all this time, she breathe in and let the bomb fall. "They're in the Town." She said heavily punctuating the word "they're".

The entire camp came to deadly silence, and then the whispers started.

"Does she mean them?"

"But what would they want at the town?"

"Are they going to spread the curse again?"

"What about the humans living within those walls?"

Tifa raised her hand for silence. "I believe a Pack gathering is in order."

All of the Lupus gathered around the fireplace. They're beast wolfs illuminating from a part in their bodies sensing the tension among the bodies they occupy.

"All right, Naminé give us the detail." Tifa said.

Naminé stood in the middle near the fire and looked at everyone, then started; "Roxas came home one night one of them has been near him."

"Do they know?" Olette asked.

"I don't know. That was why I followed him the next day; there was nothing strange around the school... I've been watching vigilant for a few days nothing, but it bothered me very much." Naminé was silent for a while. "I met up with Roxas and told him about the werewolves and us."

There was a collection of gasps from the crowd.

"What did he say?" Selphie asked looking worried.

"He didn't seem scared or thought me a lunatic, but I think he has doubts." Naminé said.

"Well, that sounds like good news to me." Tifa said crossing her arms. The others agree.

"I told Roxas that I would give him a charm that could tell when a person is under the influence of a hex." Naminé said. "I'm going to the Sorceress and ask for it."

"I'm sure she'll help you. Rinoa is very nice after all, unlike some magic practitioners." Someone said the others agreed.

"Alright enough, now whether one of them is at town or not we have to make certain." Tifa said. "Not only for Naminé's mate but for the rest of the innocent folks, remember they could increase their number simply by a mere bite in their wolf form. Although it is days away from a full moon, were not going to take risks. I'll be assigning some of you to patrol the town only a few selected numbers can. We cannot all trudge to town. It'll be suspicious."

Tifa then started choosing and assigning to what time of day the patrols will be at town. The groups have begun deciding on how to enter town whether together or each enter at different entrances.

Kairi approached Naminé. She had been one of the guards but she was worried about Naminé going alone. "Maybe I should go with you. I'll ask Tifa to assign someone else in my stead."

Naminé shook her head; "No you go and watch, particularly care with Roxas. I would like to think that it was coincidence that Roxas had picked up that scent."

"But that person would have to have been that close if it was that strong..." Kairi spoke carefully. "Perhaps... intimate contact..."

Naminé growled an animalistic rage. Kairi backed away raising her hand in surrender.

"Okay, wrong thing for me to say, perhaps an accident." Kairi quickly added retreating to safer ground of the conversation.

"Something like that can't be an accident..." Naminé said trying to get her fury under control. One thing was certain she would like more than ever unleash her beast on whoever the person was.

Selphie then appeared in front of them carrying a spray of perfume.

"Hey Naminé, what do you think of this smell?" She asked and sprayed on Naminé's neck.

Naminé got a whiff of the perfume and continually sneezed.

"Selphie!" Kairi yelled pinching her nose with one hand so that she won't be able to smell the scent while she took the spray with her free one. "Not too near the nose you know how most of us are allergic to such scents." She scolded.

"Sorry..." Selphie said sticking out her tongue while scratching the back of her head.

"That smell... is... awful..." Naminé said in between sneezes. She pinched her nose as well. "I don't understand how humans can stand such strong smell."

"Because they don't have noses like us." Olette said. "Are you sure you'll be fine going alone?"

"I'll be fine... Don't worry about me." Naminé said. "I'm more worried about what's going on at town right now." The wolf was moving from place to place staring at the direction of the town.

"Your wolf is agitated." Kairi stated.

"It doesn't like being away from Roxas knowing that, there's a possibility of danger near him.

"At least you're not letting it loose." Olette said looking worriedly at the wolf.

"Of course not if I did, it would run back at the town and expose ourselves to anyone insight... including Roxas, consequences be damned." Naminé said and knew what she said was true. "I better go the sooner I finish the sooner I can get back and rest the beast at peace."

"All right be careful..." Selphie said.

"I'll keep a close eye on your mate." Kairi promised.

"Thanks..." Naminé said smiling then shifted to her wolf form then dashed off.

Roxas walked heading towards the house of Ansem the Wise after going home to change, thinking twice whether he would ask all that he heard from Naminé. He thinks her story crazy too, but then he was interested because of that.

'She seems to know what she was talking about.' Roxas thought scratching his head as he continued unaware that he was being followed by two figures.

"Are you sure that's him?" The blonde woman with antennae bangs asked.

"I'm certain, his pet was a wolf, said by his friends, and I haven't seen the wolf though." Xion said. "No one was at his house too."

"Keep on watching him then Xion." The woman said her sharp eyes watching Roxas. "I have a good feeling about this."

"Alright Larxene..." Xion said smiling. "I think I want to play with him too.

-X 0 X-

Roxas reached the house and knocked on the mansion door, it was opened by a man in a suit.

"Ah, Sir Roxas, Ansem the Wise has been expecting you." The secretary said showing him in.

"Ansem the Wise has been expecting me?" Roxas asked bewildered as he followed the man.

"Yes... for days now actually..." The secretary said.

"Do you know why? I mean if he wanted to talk to me, he could've just called." Roxas said.

"I do not know the reason for that as well." The secretary said stopping at the door of the study room. He knocked on the door and said, "Sir Ansem... Sir Roxas has come."

"Send him in..." Ansem's voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

The secretary opened the door and ushered Roxas in then left.

Ansem's table was empty.

"Ansem?" Roxas called.

"Over here, Roxas." Ansem said appearing from between bookshelves carrying leather bound book in his hands. "Have a seat while we wait for drinks." He said nodding towards the chair.

"Your secretary said you were expecting me?" Roxas asked as he sat at the chair.

"Yes, I do in fact. I've heard some things happening lately." Ansem said.

"Urg, I guess news travels fast." Roxas said.

"It certainly is, although it may come to exaggeration at times." Ansem said. "I heard that you now have a pet wolf, in residence?" He asked as the secretary came back with a tray of drinks and snacks then left once again.

While sampling some of the snacks Roxas looked at the books in Ansem's table. Most of it was titled about werewolf, lycan, wolfman and other books pertaining about the wolf mythologies.

"Werewolves?" Roxas said.

"I've picked up some interesting things about them. So I am trying to research more about them lately." Ansem said.

"Oh..." Roxas said sipping from his orange juice. "I heard something interesting about them actually, that's why I came here." He said.

"Is that so..." Ansem said rubbing his chin. "Care to share it?"

"Well, I'm not really sure if there are any truths in it, but do you know of the origin of the werewolves?" Roxas asked.

"You'll become one of them through bite... But I already told you kids about this." Ansem said.

"No I mean as where they really came from? You see there's this girl who said that werewolves are different from the genuine ones, or something. I know it doesn't make any sense, I'm confused about this as well." Roxas explained. "I thought you might understand it more."

"That's interesting..." Ansem said taking a bite from a biscuit. "So what did this girl told you exactly?"

"That werewolves are people who had been cursed and that they mistake it as some sort of power." Roxas said then he continued on the story about the origin of the werewolves as Naminé had told the tale to him.

"So you're saying this girl told you that werewolves are cursed?" Ansem asked. "And what of these genuine ones...?"

"I think she called them the Lupus." Roxas said.

"Did you say Lupus?" Ansem said his cup hovering in front of his lips.

"Yes... Do you anything about them?" Roxas asked.

"Well..." Ansem said shuffling through some notes. "I do remember having something about these Lupus, although not much."

Ansem looked at some of his mixed notes and found what he was looking for.

"It was an old forgotten legend in a remote place, perhaps the reason not many know of it. They say that the Lupus, are people who are man and wolf." Ansem said showing the notes and some pictures he got. "So, I suppose they are similar to a werewolf."

As Roxas looked, he imagined an image of a person and a wolf sideways facing opposite directions, as he listened through Ansem's speech.

"Does anyone really know what a werewolf looks like? I mean its form?" Roxas asked.

"Ahh, there a lot of theories of course, some say that they have the form of a wolf others a man wolf, but then no one really knows. These are after all gathered through some stories and myths." Ansem explained. "What did this girl say about the Lupus?"

"She said something about the difference between that and the werewolves." Roxas said sipping his drink.

"And that is?" Ansem asked taking a blank paper and pen hovering over it.

"That the Lupus can control the beast and the werewolves can't and... That the former can shift upon will while the latter can only shift during a full moon." Roxas said.

"Interesting..." Ansem said. "I would like to speak with this girl though."

"Sorry, but I don't personally know her and I don't think she's from around here either." Roxas said. "Although I'll see her again, she wanted to give me this charm that can tell a person who has been hexed."

"Well then can you invite her here?" Ansem stated rather than ask.

"I'll try and ask her." Roxas said.

"Well, about the odd things happening around you? I heard that your parents are out of town and that you're living alone right now?" Ansem asked.

That had put Roxas on instant alert. "Ah, you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine on my own and besides I have Naminé with me." He said deciding not to tell that Naminé won't be there later.

A few hours later Roxas said his farewell and head home. He began to wonder what came over him, that he could just easily give Naminé to a complete stranger.

Okay, perhaps not a complete stranger, Roxas knew the girl's name and it was Naminé. He could still find it weird for his pet and that girl to have the same name... Paranoid much...? Perhaps, but then aside from the name what else does he know about the other Naminé... Nada not a thing even to where she actually lives...

"I am so messed up..." Roxas said groaning while covering his face. "I'm so, sorry Naminé... Please come back home safely. I promise I'll hunt her down if you don't come back." He muttered in frustration.

Roxas was too deep in thought that he hadn't notice the person in front of him. He bumped with the person and they both fell down.

"Oops, so sorry." Roxas said getting his self-off the girl. "Are you alright... miss?" He said when he recognized the girl with the auburn hair. "Hey, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am and aren't you related to that peeping porcupine?" Kairi asked casually.

'Peeping porcupine...?' Roxas thought then he remembered Sora. He chuckled and said; "You just can't let go of that can you, miss?"

"Will you please stop with the formal talk you're making me, sound old..." Kairi said glaring at Roxas.

"Sorry..." Roxas suddenly noticed that there were more people than usual at Tram Common... Not to mention mostly were girls he had never seen.

"Kairi..." A familiar girl with brown hair and green eyes waved as she walked near them. "I saw something interesting want to check it out?" She said amusement evident on her eyes.

"Err... Sure thing, Olette." Kairi said. Then an uncomfortable silenced pass through them.

'This is awkward...' Roxas thought looking around, that's when he noticed seeing some unfamiliar girls around Tram Common. "Is there some sort of event I didn't know about?"

"I'm sure it's nothing." Olette said quickly.

"We better go." Kairi said and pulled Olette heading to a narrow alleyway. She stopped and turned her head to Roxas. "Can you do me a favor?"

Roxas nodded unsure of the strange request, whatever it was.

"Wash yourself thoroughly, okay?" Kairi asked. "Because if you don't she'll rip my throat."

Roxas tilted his head and said uncertainly, "Sure..." Can the request be anymore stranger?

The two began to walk away but Roxas heard them whispering something like; "You're a dead wolf when she smells your scent on him." and "I'll hold you and the others as witnesses if I ever need to defend myself."

Roxas scratch his head. 'So weird...' He thought as he walked back to his apartment and did exactly as what Kairi had said.

"There I've gathered everything." Naminé said dumping the materials the Sorceress had asked for at the table. "How long will this take?" She asked.

"You are an impatient one. Creating a charm of what you ask for isn't very easy you know." A woman with raven hair said as she inspected the materials.

"Sorry, Rinoa, but I can't stay. I told you my situation right?" Naminé said as she keeps on rubbing the wolf that was now on her right arm.

Rinoa looked at the tattoo and frowned. "Is it really that agitated? I guess you Lupus have it hard."

"Not all the time... It is just so because..." Naminé said and trailed off.

"Because of this particular boy...?" Rinoa asked looking for any reaction.

"Not really..." Naminé lied shifting from one foot to another.

Rinoa continued to stare at her from across the table. "Well, it isn't any of my business." She said looking at a large tome. "But when the time comes I hope you would invite me at your binding ceremony." Rinoa said smiling.

Naminé's cheeks reddened from the image and smiled. Then remembering where she was coughed. "You'll be the first one to be invited."

"Why don't you head back now? You've got everything." Rinoa said placing a blank paper and a pen in front of Naminé. "Just write the address of where I can deliver the item to. That way you won't have to stay and wait until it is made."

Naminé beamed and hurriedly wrote the address of the school not the house because she didn't want to give it away. Then she hurriedly went to the door.

"Thanks a lot Rinoa." Naminé said shifting then dashed off to the woods heading back to Twilight Town.

Rinoa shook her head as she prepared the equipment to make the charm. "That boy won't know what hit him. A Lupus like Naminé never gives up, especially when they find a potential mate."

* * *

Orika: Finally finished the revised, I've posted this already and had the complaint of being too short so I added some details. Anyways Review please... Give anything is welcome under the moon and stars.

I just noticed that in my stories girls are mostly the ones who kicks butt. Bring on girl power! *Cough* *Cough*, you think I'm being a sexist or something?

Oh, before I forget have you guys seen Dead Fantasy's version of Naminé she looks totally cool, I hope Monty will soon release episodes VI, VII and VIII. I think episode VIII is where Naminé will make an appearance.


	12. The Bloodline

Full Moon

By: Orika

* * *

Chapter 11: The Bloodline

Roxas was looking at the moon it had been three days since he leant Naminé (wolf) to Naminé (girl). He had been worried sick, he kept his head slumped at the window pane just in case he might see Naminé walking towards his house. He always sleeps in that position ever since then. He had reassurances from Kairi that they were fine.

'I'm an idiot…' Roxas thought as he looked at the crescent shape of the moon. He remembered about his current lecture at school about one of the entities of fate, the goddess of the moon, of death.

Roxas didn't want to wish for death but then since Naminé was wolf and that she would worship the moon in a form of howling, he made a wish; "Goddess of the Moon please protect Naminé wherever she may be. Please get her home." And with that he fell asleep.

Outside his house Kairi was hiding in the shadows looking watching Roxas as her promised to Naminé.

"Poor kid…" Kairi said, and then she thought. 'If I were staying with that guy, would he worry for me the same way?' She then shook her head at the ridiculous thought.

Naminé had been running in her wolf form heading back to Twilight Town. She stopped for a while sniffing the area if there are any dangerous predators nearby that might cause her trouble if she remained.

Smelling none close, she chose a comfortable spot by the tree and lied down. She looked at the moon, thinking about Roxas worrying and hoping nothing bad was happening during her absence. She knows she could trust Kairi and the others but it doesn't lessen her worry, ever since she smelled a werewolf from him.

"Luna, please watch over Roxas until I return to protect him. I leave him in your care." Naminé howled and then closed her eyes from exhaustion and fell asleep thinking that Roxas should've been asleep by now.

Xion have lurked around Roxas's street. In the past few days the town has become somewhat lively because of people coming in and out for the past three days. She found it quite odd though. There wasn't anything particular in town, no event whatsoever. Except for that skateboard competition that would be held that would be held next week.

Xion couldn't understand it. The event is of little importance in her opinion, but not in the minds of the simpletons. To them it was an important event. She would've preferred some massive hunting though, and with these humans as prey.

"You there…" A woman with raven hair surprised her. "It's the middle of the night, what are you doing loitering around?"

Xion looked at the woman carefully. She didn't hear the woman approached, though the woman reeked of a heavy scent perfume.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought that a walk around would make me tired." Xion said, trying not to wrinkle her nose in case she may offend the woman.

"Well, you better find some other ways to tire you, inside your house. It's dangerous at this time of night." The woman said.

"All right, I'm sorry." Xion said turning away from the woman and walking off, pissed off that the human woman had disturbed her scouting of the boy.

Tifa smirked as she watched the werewolf back off in a huff. The heavy dosage of perfume she used on herself was almost suffocating her. But she deemed it worthy for catching the werewolf unaware of what she really was.

"You are really reckless." Tifa muttered as she leaned on the wall and looked up at an apartment's window. She saw Roxas's form sleeping near the window. She sniffed then and caught a familiar lovely scent. "How lovely, I guess I'll be having my own fun tonight." She said looking at the moon as she pushed herself away from the wall and followed the lovely scent.

It was known among the Lupus that the girl named Xion was without a doubt a Werewolf. They also know that there was one more but they have yet to meet the woman.

Roxas had no idea where he was or how on earth he had gotten there. He was standing in a field of flowers. Flowers he had never seen before. And when he looked up at the sky there was a rather large tree that seemed like it was floating but the roots had just been thin until it reached a certain height that it grew thick. It was a beautiful scenery, one that would be passed up for a painting.

Then out of nowhere Roxas heard the sound of a howl. The reverberated in the entire fields, the winds blowing seems like it carries it the echo like a messenger.

Then Roxas noticed that there were others that were in the fields. He thought it was a bunch of canine packs. But upon looking Roxas noticed that they were far off in the distance yet he could see them in that distance. He shouldn't be able to see them that far. Their size seems enormous to be that of a dog, a wolf or any other canine category animals he knew off. They were certainly not ordinary canines.

And not only that there were always flying birds, but along it were large reptiles that could be thought of as dragons.

"What are those?" Roxas suddenly stood still stepping back afraid of getting noticed by them. Then he noticed that he was being swallowed by a shadow of something larger.

Roxas could feel himself trembling. He was almost afraid to look behind him, and he was paralyzed with fear to run off. He slowly turned around but that didn't help as he saw that a large white wolf with blue eyes that seemed to be glowing under what little light, was standing behind him.

"Aaaahaa…" Roxas could only mutter losing the will to scream.

"Do not be afraid, mortal. I mean you no harm." The wolf said.

Roxas fell back sitting, his eyes twitching.

"It talked, it actually talked." Roxas said. "I have to be dreaming. This has to be a dream…"

"Yes, you are dreaming… Sort of…" The wolf said to Roxas. "Right now you are in a dream state. However, your soul is currently wandering in another realm. Here particularly…" The large wolf sat beside Roxas, its head looking at the other creatures roaming the fields and the sky.

Roxas unable to understand what it was saying shrugged his shoulder in defeat.

"As long as it's a dream, I don't have to understand the particulars." Roxas said he looked at the far off distance. "It is a dream after all. Seeing things like this is natural."

"Dear Roxas don't just pass anything as a dream. Dream is a way for wayward souls like you to wander to another realm." The wolf said. "I am Luna the Entity of Night."

"So, you're a goddess?" Roxas asked.

"No… Being a god is different from a Divine like me. But it's something you shouldn't worry about yourself. You're involvement with me isn't that deep." The wolf said.

"What's my relation to you?" Roxas asked.

The wolf pointed a paw at the direction of the large wolves. "It's more of your relation to them."

"What are they?" Roxas asked looking at the wolves that seemed to have business of their own some were playing others were sleeping. They were far away but because of their size he could tell what they were doing.

"The Lupus…" Luna simply said.

"That's the Lupus?!" Roxas said. "Hell, I didn't think them that big."

"Yes, to what I think most have simply thought them of different outlooks but of average sizes." The wolf said. "Of course one cannot fathom what one has never laid eyes on."

"But what's my connection with them?" Roxas asked looking at Luna.

Roxas had the inkling that the large wolf thinks he should know what that connection is.

The wolf sighed. "I see… So you are not aware."

"Aware of what…?" Roxas echoed.

"Hiding for so long mingling with only one of the kind? I suppose it's not that surprising. But now that you have found that half of yourself, it won't be long I suppose." The wolf said, standing up.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked standing up. "What should I be aware off?"

"You young man…" The wolf said poking a paw at Roxas. "Is a Lupus born…"

Roxas looked at the large wolf, he licked his lower lip. "I'm human…" He said. "My parents are human."

"Yes, they both are. However you had a Lupus for an ancestor." The wolf said.

Roxas can't exactly understand he knows that he's just dreaming but somehow he had to deny the claim of the wolf. "Even if what you're saying is true, I can't be one, because my parents are not Lupus either one of them. Even if one of them was, I'd only be half."

"Mix blood does not happen for parents that are of different bloodlines. No matter how deep you bury the other bloodline. It will surface from being dormant."

"I don't understand?" Roxas asked. "What do you mean?"

"There is a reason why the Lupus has been passed on as a myth." The wolf said. "Be careful, someone like you who is not aware of yourself is usually the ones who are killed first."

The wolf then walked away as a mist surrounded Roxas had blackened his sight. When Roxas opened his eyes again, it was to find himself looking at the ceiling of his room.

Roxas sat up and sighed. "That was such a strange dream." He opened his window and looked at the still unlit sky of twilight town. It was still a few hours before sunrise. "I think I'm thinking too much about this Lupus thing that I'm beginning to have strange dreams about it." He laughed then. "Me, a Lupus…? Yeah, right."

Just then Roxas heard a howl from below. He looked down and saw that Naminé was looking at him by the entrance. Relieved of Naminé's return, Roxas forgot his dream as he hurried downstairs to let her in.

* * *

Orika: Okay, I know that I haven't been writing for a long time. Anyway here's an update of the story, when I finished and reread it, the scenes came as confusing around Roxas's dream so I shortened it. If I put all of it the mystery will end. Anyways Review please anything is acceptable under the moon and sun.


End file.
